A Life to Remember
by kayleebaby13
Summary: Cathryn has known the Elrics for the past 2 years, but that's all she remembers. Cathryn can't remember the first 20 years of her life and only knows of waking up in a hospital be one day. She traveled around Amestris searching for answers until settling in the town of Resembol, giving up on her search, until meeting the Elrics and Winry that helped inspire her to discover her past
1. Chapter 1

**_Curiosity Killed the Cat_**

* * *

"How do you know when you're in love?"

The young man turned his gaze to look at the questioner and gave her a confused look. "Why are you asking that?"

Violet eyes shifted to look into golden orbs, "Because I know the feeling of a broken heart, but I don't know what it feels like to be in love."

"How do you know your heart is broken if you're not sure if you've been in love; I mean I know you don't remember much, but-" her voice cut through his before he could finish his question.

"My heart aches every day for someone I don't have….I know I must've been in love at some point and I'm sure he's moved on by now, but I can't remember what it felt like to be in love." The young girl rested her chin on her arms that were wrapped around her black pant covered legs.

"Well, why do you think I would know?"

She gave the blonde man a smirk before answering, "A majority of people our age has been in love at one point so I'm sure you have."

The young man stretched his arms and laid back on the grassy hill, "I was too busy for love when I was younger."

The response earned another smirk from the raven-haired beauty.

"I know you're lying," she unwrapped herself so she could look at the stretched out man.

"How do you know I'm lying huh?" This time it was the young blonde's turn to smirk as he kept his eyes closed to block the bright sun.

A devilish grin grew on her pink lips, "because Winry told me."

Golden orbs opened wide in surprise to meet a clear sky along with the face of the woman enjoying the embarrassed look on his face.

"Why would she talk about my personal life?!"

"Oh please Edward, it's just girl talk...all she said is that she hopes that you'll love someone that much again." Now trying to calm a fuming Edward Elric.

"It's none of her business to share!" he yelled embarrassed of being caught in his lie.

"Well too bad it's been done; so tell me about it."

Edward sat up with a serious expression painted on his 23 year old face, "I don't talk about her and I'm not going to start, Cathryn."

She knew he wasn't joking since he used her full name.

"I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have pried into your personal life I just feel more comfortable talking about things with you than the others." Cathryn twisted her body forward to look at the rolling hills again.

Ed's chest hurt for yelling at Cat the way he did; he knew she was curious about the past, but some subjects he still wasn't ready to discuss.

"Don't worry about it Cat, you know I'm not the best when it comes to sharing feelings; especially when it comes to that form of emotion."

She turned her head back to look at Ed with a small grin. "I don't want you to explain what you felt like or why, but how did you know, what made you know that you were in love."

Ed began scratching the back of his head not sure of what to say, "Well….I don't know…..I just realized it one day."

"Then tell me how you met her and what led up to you realizing you loved her. I don't care about her name or what she looked like so that way you'll never have to share who she is, just your story," Cat's expression was eager to understand what Ed had shared with his past love in hopes of understanding her own feelings.

"It's too long and complicated," he stated to use as an excuse.

"We have plenty of time before everyone gets here to see the shooting stars."

Ed looked into those pleading amethyst eyes and let out a sigh, "Fine…...I'll tell you." Cat danced inwardly with excitement. Ed turned to look towards the rolling hills of Resembol as he remembered the first day he had met the girl that changed his life. "It all started when I was leaving here to become a state alchemist…."

**Hello,**

**This is my first time writing a story, but am an avid reader. I hope this story will catch your interest and you'll want to continue reading. I'm open to criticism; especially since I'm not much of a writer. Also, I will be using a combination of the first series and Brotherhood for this story along with some imagination. I hope to hear from some of you with positive and negative comments.**

**Thanks, **

**Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Introductions_**

* * *

"Why can't we just leave already?!" yelled the impatient, 12 year old boy.

"Brother, you know the Lieutenant Colonel said we needed to wait for our escort." The tall suit of armor stated trying to calm his older brother.

"I don't know why he thinks we need a babysitter it's not like we're children."

"Brother, I think that's exactly why we have an escort. Besides, maybe we can talk to him about becoming state alchemists."

Ed dropped his shoulders, "It'll probably be some old guy that the military has nothing better to do with."

The brothers heard the train whistle signaling that their train would soon be departing.

"And if this old geezer doesn't hurry up then I'm leaving without him," Ed gritted through his teeth as he checked the clock one more time.

Alphonse just shakes his head at his older brother's assumptions.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, please report to car number 13," boomed above their heads.

"Wow this guy is too lazy to even find us," Ed grumbled as he and Alphonse gathered their belongings and moved towards car 13.

"Who do you think it is brother? I don't see anyone in a military uniform."

"I'm telling ya Al it's going to be someone that has yet to accept that's his time to retire."

Ed felt fingers tap his shoulder, as he turned he saw it was a girl around his age and figured she needed to make sure this was her right train.

"Are you one of the Elric brothers?" the girl asked in a soft tone.

"Uh yeah…..and who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm your old geezer escort." She smirked as she watched Ed's jaw drop to the train station platform. "I believe I'm supposed to bring two Elrics to Central."

"oh, I'm the other Elric, Alphonse Elric actually," Al introduced himself as his brother was too stunned to say a word.

The train whistled again, giving the last warning of its departure.

"How are you our escort?!" Ed finally found his voice.

"Well we can chit chat over tea or get on the train and question each other during the ride, so if you want to be a state alchemist I'd suggest stop yelling and gather your luggage." The young girl brushed past the brothers and entered the assigned train car.

Ed began fuming at how this girl talked down to him, but gathered his items knowing he needed to go now to make it to Central in time.

Al just followed behind knowing the train ride will be a long one.

Ed and Al looked through the seats for their "escort" and found her in a booth staring out the window at the serene view of the small town.

The brothers sat down in the seat across from her. Ed noticed she didn't bother looking at them and took the chance to study her. Her pale skin glowed in the sunlight, while her originally jet black hair showed a violet tinge in the sun, and her amethyst eyes were a bit dull as if she was losing her desire in the world. The girl was dressed in tight black pants, a violet tank top, pair of small heeled boots with silver studs, a pair of black fingerless gloves, but most importantly what stood out to Edward was the necklace around her neck. An ornate, silver pendant hung on a long silver chain; Ed wouldn't have thought much of it except for the brilliant, ruby red stone that sat in the middle of the intricately designed pendant.

Finally, Ed looked back up at the young girl's face only to find her staring back at him with daggers in her eyes, noting the color changed to a bit brighter hue. Ed looked to his brother with a confused expression only to see Al with his mouth agape; well if he had a mouth he knew it'd be open in surprise.

Ed looked back and forth and asked dumbly, "What? What did I do?"

Fuming the girl yelled, "Having fun staring at my chest pervert?!" At that moment Ed was so focused on the pendant that he didn't realize where exactly the pendant lied on her. His face turned bright red with embarrassment and stuttered, "Wh-wha-what no no no! Th-that wasn't what I was staring at! It's the pendant, I SWEAR!"

Al began to giggle at his older brother's flustered behavior.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave the brothers a smirk. "It'll be interesting to see how you two hold up in Central and during the state alchemy exam."

At that statement Ed became serious, "What do you know about the state alchemy exam?"

"Well, I've seen plenty of people try and fail and if you're flustered this easily then your chances of passing are slim."

Ed's temper began to rise at the assumptions this girl was making about him, but before he could give her a piece of his mind Al spoke.

"Excuse me Miss um sorry but I don't believe we got your name; how do you know so much about the exam?"

Her stern look softened as she looked towards Al, "I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself, but my name's Cathryn and I would've

properly introduced myself if it wasn't for your younger brother's rude behavior," she shot Ed a dirty look at the end of her statement.

"What do you mean LITTLE BROTHER?!" Ed was getting tired of Cathryn's attitude toward him.

"Well you are much shorter than Al so you must be the younger brother.

Al lowered his head in embarrassment knowing what was about to come next.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD STEP ON LIKE AN ANT?!" Ed screamed while some passengers looked worriedly towards their seats.

Cathryn began to giggle at the scene occurring before her.

"What's so funny, huh?!" Ed asked, still fuming.

"You and your childish behavior," Cathryn answered through her giggles, "No wonder Mustang wanted me to make sure you two arrive in Central." Ed noticed her eyes were brighter than when they first entered the train.

Once her laughing fit finished, Ed decided to get the answer he's been waiting for, "So how do you know about state alchemists, the exam, and the asshole that sent you to be our babysitter?"

"Because Edward Elric, I grew up in the military, was raised in the art of alchemy, and the Lieutenant Colonel is my uncle."

Once again, Ed was staring at Cathryn with a look of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Beginning of a Journey_**

* * *

The rest of the ride had been silent. Al would try to make conversation, but Cathryn would politely answer any questions then stare at the passing scenery. Ed was focused on arriving in Central and preparing for the exam. He knew this is what he needed to do to fix everything that he'd done.

The trio were waiting to board the next train. While at the station Cathryn had called into Mustang; after the call she notified the brothers that there'd be a change to which train they'd be riding into Central. Cathryn knew that there must be a reason her uncle had them change tickets, but kept her suspicions to herself.

As they boarded, Ed noticed Cathryn being extra picky about where they sit. He brushed away the observation since this was the first time he saw her finding a spot while the first time she had already been seated.

Cathryn's relaxed nature on the previous train was not evident on this ride. She seemed to be on heightened alert; just waiting for something to occur. Ed kept an eye on her unsure of what could possibly having her act this way. He decided it'd be best to lay on the bench and relax rather than worry about Cathryn's behavior; Ed didn't know her well enough to read her body language. Moments later a man with grey hair came running to their booth to verify the occupants. Cathryn's eyes grew wide with surprise that Falman would come running to their seats the way he did. Mustang had warned her on the phone to be on heightened alert, but she did not expect to be sought out. Cathryn held herself back when two men stood up and withdrew their guns; she wanted to assist Falman, but knew she would blow her cover. The three teens followed the orders the men gave to the train passengers. The two men walked through the train car assuring the passengers were following their orders. As they approached, Al questioned, "Brother?" only to have Cathryn respond, "Shush!" adding a wink to assure Al that everything would be alright.

Ed shouted, "LOOK!" while pointing behind the two men to distract them. Cathryn dropped down and swung her leg under one man while Edward kneed the other in the face. The two men were knocked unconscious and Cathryn grabbed their guns. Passengers began complaining about their actions to Ed and Al. Cathryn stood to address the occupants about the situation at hand, "Don't worry, we have a plan; there are military officials in another car. Everyone will arrive safely to Central as long as you all remain calm and in your seats." Ed noticed Cathryn storing one pistol in her belt and keeping the other in her hand in case any other men were to check their car. She then ran over to the booth where a tied up Falman was being stored.

"You alright Falman?" Cathryn spoke as she began to untie the grey haired man. "Yeah, I'm alright. A bit embarrassed you and your friends had to come to my rescue. Don't tell the others, will you?" Cathryn gave a chuckle to Falman's request. "No problem, it's our little secret," she responded with a small smile, "This is Ed and Al, they're my latest mission." Ed gave raised an eyebrow at her last comment only to ignore it and listen to Falman's explanation of the situation on the train.

Ed turned to Al, "I'm going up top to throw a surprise party; you stay with Cathryn and get them from below."

"I don't think so," Cathryn objected, "I'm going up top and you're staying below. I have to get you to Central in one piece."

Ed and Cathryn stared fiercely into each others' eyes. Ed broke the silence, "We'll both go; that way I can show you I'm state alchemist material."

"Fine," she begrudgingly replied back to the stubborn boy.

The two got to the roof of the train and moved their way towards the front car.

"Ed, DUCK!" Cathryn tried to shout over the loud winds as she crouched to miss the tree branch.

"Wha-" Ed barely asked before getting hit and tumbling back; thankfully to be caught by a man with black hair and wearing a pair of glasses.

"ED!" Cathryn yelled as she ran over to try to see where the boy landed.

"Cathryn is that you?" A familiar voice responded. A smile grew on her face recognizing the voice.

She peaked over the edge of the car to see Maes Hughes holding Ed and discussing the art of train walking. Maes looked up at her, "I see you're on your way back home. Enjoying your freedom?"

Cathryn giggled, "I was till this whole mess. This is Ed, by the way, my mission." Giving a wink to Major Hughes.

"Mustang told me you two would be on the train; I wasn't sure if I'd get a chance to say 'Hi' or not." Hughes joked. "I'm going to need both of your help to save this train."

Ed and Cathryn distracted two of the men so Hughes could take them out with his throwing knives. Another man sat in a window and aimed his gun at Cathryn, who was back on top of the train. Ed was following her, but still on the side ladder. The man shot towards them; Ed ducked to the side and could see a flash of light. He looked back up to see she had made a shield out of the train to block the bullets.

"You're an alchemist too?!" Ed asked surprised at her quick reaction.

Cathryn scratched the back of her head and smiled, "Oops, did I forget to mention that?"

More gunfire erupted, "Let's talk later; after this train and everyone on it has arrived safely in Central." Cathryn said to change the subject.

Ed drew a transmutation circle on the side of the train, creating a cannon to fire at the henchman.

"Hey Ed, I think I got an idea." Cathryn announced with a devilish smirk.

As Ed made his announcement to the train hijackers, Cathryn created a large pipe to drain water towards the men so they would be poured out to Alphonse.

After letting the water flow through the train car, Ed and Cathryn heard gunfire. "Can you handle him?" Cathryn asked with a concern look knowing Hughes was down there and possibly hurt. "Yeah, I got this." Ed responded with a determined look. "Show me what you got." Cathryn stated with a smirk before jumping into the room Maes laid holding his shoulder. Ed jumped in from the top of the roof and got in a fist lock, automail vs automail. Maes and Cathryn listened to Bald's rant about being a worker bee being stronger than the queen. Both sets of eyes widened in shock as Ed shattered Bald's automail arm. The extremist went flying back into Al, who caught the man then punched him to the ground. Ed and Al shared a thumbs up while Cathryn gave a cheer for their success.

Once the train arrived in Central, the extremists were taken into custody and Mustang came to greet Bald in person. Ed, Al, and Cathryn watched as Bald tried to attack Mustang, but Ed and Al were left in awe as to the power that came from the Flame Alchemist.

Roy Mustang walked up to the trio, "Well Cathryn, it seems you completed your mission. I guess I'll have to hold up my end of the deal now."

Ed looked between the two, "What mission?"

Cathryn and Mustang shared a look before she took in a deep breath, "Ed, you and I are too young to take the state exam, but I made a deal with Mustang that if I brought you and Al here safely I could finally become a state alchemist."

Mustang cut in, "Now that the general heard about what the three of you did on the train he made an exception so all of you can take the exam. Good thing you took my advice, Cathryn."

Ed turned to Cathryn as the men left, "You knew all along that we couldn't take the exam!"

Cathryn's eyes turned dark as she stared into Ed's flaming gold orbs, "Look Ed, you need to get this through your head now, life is a game if you don't play it then you'll be the one getting played and being in the military only includes higher stakes. If you don't like it then don't become a state alchemist."

Cathryn began walking away from the two boys staring at her as her advice sank into their minds. "Are you guys coming with me or not? I know there's no way someone as stubborn as you will give up this easily Ed," smirking at the stunned brothers.

Ed and Al look at each other, give a nod, gather their belongings, and rushed to catch up with Cathryn; ready to begin their journey of becoming state alchemists and getting their bodies back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Good Night**_

* * *

The trio walked down the streets of Central; Cathryn leading the way to the military base with Ed and Al in toe. The two boys were soaking in the city through their eyes. They had to stop in awe when they saw a row of white buildings lined with trees leading to the military offices. Cathryn walked nonchalantly through the base towards headquarters while Ed's mouth hung agape at the size of the white building. The large stairway led to the entrance surrounded by pillars along with the green banner with the Fuhrer's crest embroidered in the center hanging against the massive building.

As they were about to enter two soldiers tried to stop Ed and Al. "What do you mean we can't enter?" Ed yelled at the guard. Cathryn turned around hearing the commotion and placed her hand on the guards arm that was holding Ed's shoulder. "Don't guys there with me. They're here to see my uncle." She finished with a wink to the soldiers. The two let go of their hold on Ed and Al, "Yes Miss Mustang."

The boys followed Cathryn through the building towards Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's office.

"Uh Miss Cathryn," came Alphonse's shy voice from behind the young girl.

"Cat." Cathryn cut in.

"Huh?" Ed and Al both questioned.

"Call me Cat," she smiled turning towards the two brothers; walking backwards down the halls since she knew this building like the back of her hand. "I hate being called Cathryn and especially hate being called Miss. Makes me sound so old; besides after our last train trip I don't mind you two calling me Cat." She ended with another smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize-" Al's apology was cut short once again as Cat began to giggle at the young boy. "You know Al for someone in such a big suit of armor you sure are a softy."

Ed and Al gave each other a nervous glance and tried to keep their cool, but Cat noticed there was something odd between them. She decided not to ask; she knew that if Mustang wanted them here he had a good reason, but there's no way two normal preteen boys would be wanted in the military.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Al's voice, "So Cat, what was it like growing up in the military?" Cat's smile faded as she quickly turned her back to the boys, "It was different." To Cat's relief they arrived at Mustang's office before any other questions could be asked.

Cat opened the door and was relieved to see that Mustang's subordinates were not in the office at the moment, but could see her uncle's smug look.

"About time you showed up." Cat just rolled her eyes and stood next to his desk and motioned for Ed and Al to take a seat in front of the Lt. Colonel.

Cat stayed silent as she listened to Mustang and Ed banter back and forth. Her interest perked up when she noticed Ed was being handed a clipboard with papers on it reading The Sewing Life Alchemist.

Before they knew it the three children and Lt. Colonel were in front of Shou Tucker's large estate. Cat couldn't help but giggle at the boys shocked faces. She went into a fit of giggles when the door opened and an enormous dog decided that Ed looked like a comfortable new bed. After apologies and introductions the four entered the Tucker's home.

Cat couldn't help smile at the little girl. She was so innocent and had no burden to carry on her shoulders. Her smile began to fade when she reflected back onto her childhood. Cat was brought out of her thoughts when Mustang called her name. "Come on Cathryn we better leave them to their studies."

Cat looked at the four that would be staying at the home; an idea popped into her mind. "Mr. Tucker would you mind if I joined to study here as well?"

Shou's face was a bit stunned that she would want to stay here to study as well.

"Cathryn you know you don't need to have a mentor." Mustang tried to discourage the idea.

A little voice piped in, "Oh daddy it'd be so much fun to have a big sister here too! Can she stay, pwease." Shou's little girl was holding his hand begging for Cat to stay as well.

"Uh, well...it's not like I don't have the room. Um, I suppose that's fine."

"Ed, Al do you mind if I stay and prepare for the exam here too?" Cat asked the boys as to not be rude to their wishes.

"It'll be great to add another mind so we will be even more prepared." Al was excited to have made a new friend that was an alchemist.

"Sure, why not?" Ed replied with a small smile. Ed had a feeling about Cathryn; he knew there was something different about her, but didn't know what. He was hoping if she stayed with them he may be able to find out what makes her so special to be able to try for the exam this year as well.

"Fine, you can stay Cathryn. I don't expect you to study and not get into any mischief, got it?" Mustang gave Cathryn a stern look.

"Yes sir!" Cat mockingly saluted only to have Mustang roll his eyes before leaving the Tucker home.

Nina squealed with excitement to have so many people staying at their house. Cat couldn't help but smile at the excited little girl.

"Nina, please go play with Alexander while I show the guests around the house." Shou requested of his daughter.

"Awwww, but I was hoping we could all play." Nina pouted that she couldn't get what she hoped for.

Cat squatted down to Nina's height, "Don't worry little sis we'll have plenty of time to play," she said to the small girl with a kind smile.

Nina turned her frown upside down, "Ok!" She skipped away to go play with Alexander outside.

Shou took the young alchemists on a tour of the home; showing which rooms were theirs to stay in, restrooms, kitchen, and lastly, but most importantly the library. Ed's eager eyes grew with excitement with the amount of knowledge that could be found in this home library. Cat quickly grabbed a book and Ed was fast to follow. The three preteens read and studied until it was dinner time.

The dinner conversation was going pleasant about the exam until Nina caught Al not eating his dinner.

Cat knew there was something wrong with the way the two brothers acted, but the biggest give away was the guilt on Ed's face. Her suspicions grew about the two boys she had spent the past few days with and she felt like she was getting to closer to figuring out how special they are.

The three would spend every day reading books and testing each others knowledge. Cat and Al made sure to spend time outside to get fresh air and give the body some exercise. At times Ed would join in on the fun as well. It wasn't always spending time studying or sparring, but also recreational time playing with the sweet little girl that called them her older siblings. Each day they spent the four children would grow closer. Cat's eyes were a vibrant violet everyday compared to the dull shade they were the first day Ed met her.

One night Ed was laying awake in bed and he saw a shadow go by his window. He looked out and saw Cat making her way to the roof of the estate. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to follow her. When he got up to the roof he saw Cat sitting with her legs over the edge just staring at the star filled sky.

"I'm not surprised you followed me." Cat didn't even turn around to look at Ed.

"How'd you know I was here?" Ed questioned.

Cat twisted her body to look at him, "Cause of your shadow from the moon," a smirk playing across her lips, "Come. Sit with me."

Ed ventured over and sat next to Cat. "So I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've come up here."

"No, it's not. I like to spend time up here. It's peaceful and quiet at night."

The two sat in silence until Cat finally decided to say what had been on her mind lately.

"I know what you did." Cat didn't even look at Ed, but she knew that he was panicking. "Don't worry though I won't tell anyone. If you don't mind answering, I was wondering why you decided to perform the forbidden act."

Ed's heart was racing. After all this time he still wasn't sure if he could trust Cat. "I will, only if you tell me about growing up in the military."

Cat looked from the sky to her feet. "Deal," Cat stated without looking up at Ed.

Ed looked out at the view, "We were bringing back our mom. She had gotten sick and died. Our father left long ago and she was all we had. After being trained in alchemy we decided to try to bring her back, but it all went wrong. Al lost his body and I lost my leg. I gave up my arm to bind Al's soul to that armor so I wouldn't lose him too." Ed fought the tears, but some slipped through.

Cat placed her gloved hand over Ed's. "I knew there was something special about you two. You don't have to tell me why you want to join the military; I know it was hard enough to tell me that." Cat took a deep breath, "I never knew my parents. I was sent to stay with Mustang and he wasn't prepared to raise a child. I was barely 3 at the time. I was raised to obey all the rules and grew up in headquarters. I would actually spend a lot of nights at the Hughes' residence. I was raised to become a soldier, put in preparatory classes and had to become the best at alchemy otherwise I had no place to stay. I never felt like I was part of the Mustang family or any family for that matter. I started to ditch out on my classes, alchemy lessons, and other training. I was trying to find people that I felt I actually belonged with, but all it did was get me in trouble. That's why Mustang gave me the mission to get you and Al to prove I was ready to become a state alchemist." Cat took a moment and looked down to see Ed's hand was now on top of hers and he was staring, listening intently to her story. Cat looked into his golden eyes and gave a light smile, "Funny thing is though, that after meeting you and Al, I finally feel like I'm with people that I feel comfortable being myself with."

Ed gave Cat a smile, "Well duh, we're in this together."

Cat's smile widened then Ed began to yawn. She couldn't hold back a giggle, "I guess it is pretty late. We should get to bed." Cat pulled away her hand and stood with Ed following her action. They climbed back into the house through a window and walked to their rooms together. "Well good talk Edward."

"Ed, just call me Ed." At that moment Cat couldn't resist giving him a hug. Ed wasn't sure what to do so his hands barely touched her back. "Goodnight Ed." "Goodnight Cat."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Celebrations**_

* * *

The days went by and the three continued their studies. One day Al and Cat left Ed in the library to spend some time in the snow with Nina. It wasn't long until Ed made his way outside to join them. Together they acted their age with snow ball fights and making snow angels. Ed decided to show Nina some "magic" and made her a flower crown that she absolutely loved.

A familiar voice came from behind the gate of the estate. "Hey Hughes!" Cat was excited to see that he had stopped by.

"What are you doing here Major?" Asked Ed a bit surprised by the visit.

"I wasn't going to let you study through your birthday Ed." Maes answered.

"That's right it is your birthday today brother." Al remembered.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Cat added while punching Ed jokingly in the arm.

"Uh I guess I forgot." Ed laughed while rubbing the spot Cat had punched.

"Come on everyone we better get going so we aren't late for the birthday dinner." Maes smiled.

All four children looked to each other with big smiles across their faces.

They all walked to the Hughes' residence to enjoy a special birthday dinner for Ed.

Cat was greeted with a warm hug from Gracia while Maes introduced her to everyone else. Cat loved being at the Hughes' home. Gracia was the closest Cat had to a mother and was excited that the her and Maes were close to welcoming their first child into the world.

The other three were shocked to see how large Gracia's stomach was, but were excited the two would be having the baby soon as well.

When Gracia offered for everyone to feel the baby move, Cat couldn't help but giggle at the boys reaction. Nina and Cat were the only two willing to touch her stomach and were excited to feel the little feet kick.

The group enjoyed the home cooked dinner and freshly baked cake. Maes, Al, and Cat enjoyed giving Ed a hard time since it was his special day and Nina would giggle along at Ed's embarrassed face.

When Gracia began to clear the dinner table Cat offered her assistance. Gracia decided it would be a good time to catch up with Cat while the two were washing dishes in the kitchen.

"You seem to be doing better Cat. I can't remember the last time I saw you smile so much." Gracia was happy to see the young girl growing out of a depressive stage.

"Yeah, I'm finally going to become a state alchemist and get to travel around Amestris rather than being stuck in that jail called headquarters."

Gracia giggled a bit, "You know Maes and I offered for you to stay here with us."

"I know, but you two are starting your own family. I didn't want to get in the way of that."

"Oh Cat, you know you'd never get in the way." Gracia reassured the young girl, "Besides you seem to be in a better place with these new set of friends. I haven't heard of you getting caught stealing anymore or trying to run away."

Cat blushed a little at the reminder of her past behavior and the thought of her new friends, "They are better to be around and have helped me grow to be a better alchemist."

Gracia smiled, "Good. Do you mind helping me serve some more tea?"

"Of course not." Cat smiled back at the caring woman and grabbed a tea pot with fresh, hot tea.

The two walked back into the dining room and as Gracia announced more birthday tea she fell to the floor in pain. Maes quickly ran over to check on her.

"Honey, it's here." Gracia stated through her pain.

"The tea?" Maes asked dumbly.

"The baby." She replied to the idiotic remark.

Maes began to panic that the baby was coming at that moment and they couldn't get Gracia to the doctor due to the blizzard raging outside.

"Take care of her while I get the doctor!" Maes yelled as he ran out the door to bring the doctor to their home.

Ed and Al panicked at Maes' last statement.

"Al help me bring Gracia to the couch, Ed get a bowl full of hot water, and Nina would you please get some towels." Cat ordered as calmly as she possibly could. Gracia had been too kind to her over the years to see her or her baby in pain.

All the items were gathered and the four grew concerned that Maes had yet to return. Gracia began to yell in pain from labor and Cat was beginning to panic along with the others.

Nina looked up to the panicking preteens and said to Ed with concern, "Little Big Brother the waters getting cold." Ed sighed and unfolded his hands after mumbling about how alchemy should be able to help with childbirth and set his hand on the bowl of water. All were surprised when they saw blue sparks and the water became hot. Cat's eyes were extra wide and she quietly said to herself, "I'm not the only one."

Cat looked around and saw that Ed and Al were trying to figure out how he heated the water without a transmutation circle so she knew they didn't hear her secret.

Their shock was interrupted with Gracia's scream, "Ahhh! I can feel it's head now!"

At that moment they all panicked unaware of what to do now in the situation.

Luckily at that moment Maes returned with the doctor and was able to safely deliver the baby girl. Maes and Gracia were so happy to welcome their precious, little angel into the world. Gracia thanked everyone for their help grateful that they had been there while her husband brought the doctor.

After the excitement, Ed, Al, Cat and Nina returned to the Tucker residence to get some rest before the new day. The three continued their studies for the upcoming exam, but still took time to play with Nina and Alexander. A bond was growing between the four that could never be severed.

Cat could see Ed and Al's motivation to pass the exam growing with each day. She knew what they wanted; that they would try to learn how to restore their bodies. She felt it would be best to not talk about it with them though; it was already tough enough for Ed to tell her what had happened she didn't want to bring it up again.

During their studies, there would be times that the group would discuss how Ed was able to transmute without a circle. It was a mystery to them since Ed had not been able to repeat the action since. Cat usually kept silent during the topic. She knew why she didn't need to use a circle, but perplexed as to why Ed was able to as well.

Concern grew as the exam came closer and Shou explained the various parts of the exam. Cat knew what needed to be done and felt prepared, but Ed was worried about the demonstration while Al was panicking about the physical. "Don't worry guys we got this. I'm sure Mustang can help us out too. Let's just focus on the written portion, OK?" Cat tried her best to reassure the boys. They've come this far; they needed to stay focus on the first part of the exam.

When it was time for the written exam the three sat near each other. Cat finished before the brothers and waited outside the exam doors for Ed and Al to finish. The three were greeted by Nina and Alexander, who were waiting outside of the building. Ed was concerned since he didn't finish and Al was worried about the interview.

"I'll meet up with you later, I need to go see Mustang." Cat informed the others. Ed and Al just shook their heads in response. When Cat arrived to Mustang's office she saw that Hawkeye was there as well.

"May I come in sir?" Cat asked while knocking on the ajar door. She saw Mustang shake his head yes as he was looking at some papers.

"Your new friends both passed the exam." Mustang informed Cat.

"What about me?" Cat asked concerned that she was not included in the statement.

Mustang gave her a serious look; one that would be about to bear bad news. "You passed as well." A small spread across his lips as he saw Cat jump up and down with excitement. "Now I'm concerned about the younger brother passing the exam." Cat knew the reasons for his concern, but unsure of what could be done about the problem. "Is there anything you can do for him?" Cat asked with sincere worry for Alphonse. Mustang looked at the papers again, "Gather the brothers and meet me in the South West alley way. "Yes sir." Cat responded before leaving to get Ed and Al.

Cat was disappointed to hear Mustang break the news to Al that he should drop out of the exam. Of course Al argued for there to be another way until Ed cut in. Ed convinced his younger brother it'd be best if he didn't become a "dog of the military" so he could fix what he had done to the two of them.

Once Mustang left, the group went back for the interview portion of the exam. Al waited with Nina and Alexander while Ed and Cat made their way to the interview room.

Ever since Ed's and Cat's talk on the roof he had a question that he wanted answered and finally decided to ask it. "Cat?"

"Yeah Ed?"

"Why do you want to become a state alchemist? You hated growing in the military so why are you going to become their dog?"

Cat smiled, "I was wondering when you'd ask me that. Growing up here I was trapped. I couldn't leave to go anywhere really, but by becoming a state alchemist I'll be able to travel the world."

"Well couldn't you do that anyway?"

"With what money? This way I'll get paid while traveling. I know it's not the perfect way to do things, but it'd be the best for me." Cat just looked at Ed and she could tell he accepted her reasons.

Ed was the first to be called in for the interview and Cat followed after. Both were happy with how their interviews went and were told to return the next day for the demonstration.

Ed, Al, Cat, and Nina all walked together to the final exam. Nina gave Ed and Cat a picture she drew of all of them together to help their wishes come true which helped lessen some of the nerves. The two joined the other hopefuls in the back and saw all the "supplies" offered to show their alchemical experience. The first man created a tall, detailed tower, but was too drained of energy to even move after. A cocky man walked forward to show off his skills. He created a giant hot air balloon, but a hole burst through and it flew into the tall tower. The first man was still too tired to even run away from the tumbling debris.

Ed and Cat looked at each other and then both ran towards the scene clapping their hands and placing them on the ground. A series of rose petals and butterflies flew through the air. Ed looked at his own hands in shock while Cat looked at everyone else's shocked expressions. Her eyes met with Mustangs. His stare warned her that she would be having a serious talk with him soon.

Fuhrer Bradley walked up to Cat and Ed. Cat saw him coming and quickly got into the formal saluting position. Ed followed suit in a sloppier version of her body stance.

"You're Lt. Colonel Mustang's niece aren't you?" The Fuhrer asked Cathryn.

"Yes, I am sir." Cat responded in her formal position.

"At ease you two. Who would've thought the two youngest alchemists here can transmute without a circle." At the end of the Fuhrer's statement Ed whipped his head to look at Cat.

"You can transmute without a circle? Why didn't you tell me?" Ed questioned.

Cat looked to Ed with a guilty look upon her face, "I uh didn't think it was important?"

Ed was a bit angry that she hadn't mentioned this especially after the night at the Hughes' residence, but before he could say anything else Fuhrer Bradley spoke.

"Miss Mustang would you mind accompanying me to my office? I believe I have an assignment you could assist me with."

"Yes sir." Cat answered and followed behind Fuhrer Bradley to his office. Everyone around the arena was shocked that a young female alchemist was being requested by the Fuhrer himself.

Once they arrived at the Fuhrer's office his lovely secretary shut the door behind them. He took a seat behind his desk and motioned to have a seat as well.

"You have definitely proved yourself, Cathryn, that you are indeed different from the others. I want you to be my personal state alchemist I can give missions to. Do you think you'll be able to handle my assignments? They will not be easy tasks and I would hope that someone of your nature would be able to fulfill what I ask of you."

Cat looked at the Fuhrer with determination in her now dark violet eyes, "Yes sir, I will be able to handle the missions I'm assigned."

A smirk appeared across the Fuhrer's face, "Well you better get used to your new titles. Your state alchemist title will be the Natural Alchemist."

"The Natural Alchemist?" Cat questioned the decision behind the name.

The Fuhrer let out a light chuckle, "Because of your natural talent in alchemy." He handed her the silver pocket watch that symbolizes her role as a state alchemist. "Inside is a special treat for you."

Cat opened the pocket watch to see red stones. "Eat up your first mission will be soon." Cat looked at King Bradley and back at the open watch. She pulled off the glove on her left hand and looked at the Ouroboros embedded in her palm. As she poured the stones into that hand she could feel the power coursing through her skin and tossed them in her mouth and swallowed them like a handful of pills.

"Are you ready for your first assignment Deceit?"

With a new type of hunger in her eyes Cat answered the question, "Very ready."

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Like I said in the first chapter, this is my first story I've written. I've seen many people visit this story and I would love to know what you think. I want to hear your critiques, criticism, compliments, and opinions. I would love to make this an amazing story and I need your help. Please, leave a review letting me know what you think of the story so far. I would greatly appreciate it :)**

**-Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's Not Goodbye**_

* * *

Cat walked to Lt. Colonel Mustang's office. She knew after what happened during the exam and what occurred after with the Fuhrer that Roy would want an explanation. As she opened the door she saw Mustang's subordinates "working" and Ed receiving his state alchemist pocket watch. Cat made her way next to Edward standing in front of Mustang's desk.

"What the HELL was that out there?" Ed yelled before anyone else could ask a question.

Cat played dumb, "What?"

"You not using a transmutation circle?!" Ed yelled impatiently.

"Oh, that. Well um…."

"Cathryn has always been able to transmute without a circle," Roy cut in, "No one knows how or why she is able to, but she was suppose to keep it a secret." Mustang kept his eyes on the young girl.

"I'm sorry, I just reacted to save the guy, but look now cause of it I passed the exam and I will be getting my orders from the Fuhrer. I'll be leaving in a few days to begin my first assignment." Cat tried to explain to everyone what happened in the Fuhrer's office.

Roy's stern expression molded into one of surprise at the news along with all the other members that accompanied the office space. Mustang recomposed himself, "Lieutenant Havoc, please take Edward and Cathryn back to the Tucker residence."

An orange haired man with a cigarette hanging from his lips stood up, "Yes sir."

Cat was staring out the window during the trip back to the house; lost in her thoughts about finally getting to see Amestris. She wondered what her first mission would be and hoped that it would feed this new desire that was growing after eating those stones. She was brought out of her thoughts when Havoc slammed on the breaks of the car and went off on Ed about the Lieutenant Colonel. Cat was confused, but didn't want to get in the middle of the conversation.

Once they arrived at the estate, Ed and Cat showed off their hard earned pocket watches to Alphonse, Nina and Shou. All were excited to have a celebratory dinner that night for the two preteens' success. After the somewhat tense dinner, the four children dispersed into their own rooms. Cat heard Nina go into Ed and Al's room. Cathryn went to see about joining the others as well and was about to knock on the door, but stopped when she heard Al making fun of Ed writing a letter to his "girlfriend" Winry who was back home. Cat decided it would be best to be on her own tonight since she knew her future travels would be just her.

Cathryn was sitting in her windowsill looking out at the city nightlife. She was surprised to hear a light knock on her door and a sliver of light grew wider only to be consumed by a shadow. Cat turned her head to see Ed standing in the doorway.

"Hey" Ed said quietly since most of the house was asleep, "mind if I come in?"

"Come on in," Cat turned her body around to face Ed.

He sat on the bed across from her windowsill, "Why didn't you hang out with us tonight?"

"I thought it'd be best to be alone tonight since I'll be traveling alone in a few days."

Ed was a bit taken back by Cat's statement and realized it was true for her. He would at least be traveling with Al, but all of her missions would be on her own. "Hey, don't worry, we'll make sure to stay in touch. I mean we are the two people that don't need to use circles so we kinda have to." Ed scratched his head and put on a goofy smile to try to cheer her up. Ed was happy to see a small smile appear on Cat's face as she agreed to writing to each other during their travels.

"Can I ask you something Cat?" Ed's face turned serious.

"What is it Ed?"

"Did you ever know Nina's mom?"

Cathryn was a bit surprised at the question, "No, all I knew was that his wife had left right before Shou passed the state alchemy exam. Why?"

"Just wondering. I should probably get some sleep; it's been a long day. Have a good night Cat…..and congrats." Ed smiled as he walked out of her room.

"Goodnight Ed and congrats to you too."

Cat was awakened the next morning by Ed shaking her shoulder. "Ugh Ed….what is it?" She grumbled sleepily.

"Wake up. I need you to look at this." He said handing her a charred drawing.

Cat used one hand to rub an eye open while holding on to the burned paper with the other hand.

"It's a burned drawing" Cat stated flatly shutting her eyes again.

"Nina drew this last night to send to her mom, but why would Mr. Tucker burn it?"

Cat was waking up a bit more as she listened to Ed mumble to himself. "Does this have anything to do with what you were asking me last night about Nina's mom?" Cat questioned.

"I don't know something just seems odd. I was going to look up Shou's research at the library. Do you want to join?"

Cat stretched, "Sure, let me get ready."

A little less than an hour later, Cathryn was trying to stifle a yawn while Ed was trying to get ahold of Shou Tucker's research. Ed was disappointed to hear he didn't have access and tried to fight the statement by showing off his new pocket watch.

"That watch doesn't give you access to everything in the military, ya know" Cat told a defeated preteen at the top steps of the library entrance.

The two were distracted from their current predicament when they heard a guard arguing with a dark skinned man about entering the library. The man pushed his way past the guard and moved his way up the stairs. Ed grabbed on to the man's arm, "You gotta earn your way in like everyone else." The strange man glared through his sunglasses and pulled away, but Ed's gripped ripped off the man's sleeve to reveal his tattooed arm. He quickly ran away after the incident. Cat looked down to her glowing red stone embedded in her pendant and quickly wrapped her hand around it knowing Ed would be curious by it. Cat could feel the power pulse into her hand and through her body. She fought to control herself as her pupils constricted and her muscles tightened. 'I just need to stay calm,' Cat thought to herself as she took some deep breaths.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ed asked Cat as he saw the sweat glisten above her brow.

Cat looked at Ed still taking in deep breaths to calm herself, "Yeah, that guy just really freaked me out."

Ed gave her a concerned look, but decided to change the subject, "Do you think Major Hughes would know anything?"

"Maybe, we can go see if you want. I wouldn't mind seeing little Elicia." Cat smiled, feeling more like herself now.

It was difficult to gain Hughes' full attention as he held onto his baby girl. Cat and Ed smiled politely at the proud new father and Cat couldn't help but giggle a little when Gracia took Elicia "off his hands" to focus. Ed asked about Shou Tucker's talking chimera, but Maes didn't know much except for the words the chimera had spoke. Cat and Ed were both shocked when they heard Maes say that Shou's wife had died before coming to the city. The phone rang before the conversation could go on any further. Cat and Ed listened to his side of the phone conversation and went with him to the crime scene. The serial killer had struck again.

When they arrived to the scene, Mustang was not pleased that Cathryn was there.

"Why did you bring her with you Major Hughes?"

"Oh come on, she's a state alchemist now. She'll be seeing a lot of things from her assignments."

Mustang begrudgingly let them down the alley. Cat watched as the little boy cried over his mother's body hidden under the tarp. She wondered what it was like. To care so much about someone to cry over them being gone. Cat never understood her emotions because she rarely felt like she had any. She never really felt attachment to people like she'd seen others show. Cat knew how to fake being happy so people wouldn't find out how strange she really is, but she never felt the internal warmth of emotions. All she ever felt was angry at times, but mainly cold on the inside. Cat was snapped out of her thoughts when Ed began to fall to the ground and she looked at the disfigured body; even then she didn't feel anything.

Havoc and Mustang helped move Ed into the car. Cat sat in the back seat and laid Ed's head in her lap to keep him safe during the ride. She kept thinking about the incident at the crime scene and why even when seeing the child crying over his mother's corpse she didn't feel anything for that child. Ed moved his head slightly and Cat looked down at him. She felt a smile grow on her lips and felt slightly different. There was something about him and his brother that made her feel different. Cat was once again snapped out of her thoughts, but this time because of Mustang.

"So Cathryn, are you ready for your first assignment?"

"Of course I am, sir."

"When do you finally leave the city, kid?" Havoc questioned.

"I have two more days before my train."

"Where are you going or do you even know yet?" Havoc continued.

"I'm not completely sure yet, but I'm not allowed to discuss it anyway."

The rest of the ride was silent. The men got Ed inside and laid him in a bed. Cat sat on the bed across from the one Ed was laid on. This was the first time Cat wanted to stay to make sure someone was ok. Shou brought in a chair and decided to sit next to the bed.

"I can stay and keep an eye on him if you want. You can go downstairs with Nina if you'd like." Shou offered to Cat.

Ed began to cry out for his mom and apologizing to her. Cat once again wondered what he was feeling and the regret he felt for his actions.

"You should go downstairs" Shou told Cathryn this time.

She got up walked out of the room and closed the door, but waited in the hall to listen behind the door. She could hear that Ed was awake and Shou had realized what the boys had done. Cat saw lights in front of the house through a window in the hall. A military car was parked and Brigadier General Basque Grand stood and walked towards the home. Cat ran to the stairs knowing something was wrong for the Brigadier General to be making a personal visit.

Basque Grand announced that Ed, Al and Cat were to leave the Tucker estate due to their snooping earlier in the day. The boys gathered their items and Cat gathered the few things she brought in her messenger bag. They said their goodbyes to a very upset Nina and promised to come back and play soon.

"There's an open room across the hall from my dorm room at headquarters," Cat informed the boys of where they were headed.

"We're going back later tonight," Ed stated under his breath, "There's something not right and we need to find out what." Al and Cat just looked at Ed's stern face.

Hours later, the group returned to the mansion and were able to get past the guards. They worked their way to the basement where Tucker kept his creatures locked away.

"Over here," came Tucker's voice from the other side of the basement. Tucker stepped to the side, "I told you I'd let you see. Look dear it's your friends. There's Edward."

"Edward. Friend." The chimera spoke.

Ed kept his head down, Al was shocked at the chimera's speech, and Cat just stared at the creature. Ed stepped forward and knelt by the creature. It nestled its head in Ed's lap and pulled out his pocket watch.

"Edward. Friend. Why does it hurt here?" The chimera asked.

"Brother?" Al asked stepping forward.

Ed stood up and began questioning Shou's past actions. Cat moved her way to the chimera.

"Cat. Friend." She sat down next to the chimera and wrapped her arms around the chimeras neck. This was what sadness felt like. Cat didn't want to let go of the animal. She watched as Ed argued with Shou, but when Ed began punching him Nina got up and grabbed onto his coat. When Ed was about to separate the creature Cat ran between the two. "Don't do it Ed, it can't be undone." The Brigadier General walked in with guards and took Shou away along with Nina.

While outside the residence, Ed continued to argue, but now with Basque Grand over the idea of covering up what occurred in the home. Cat tried to make him stop, but Ed fell to the floor before shutting his mouth. As the military cars began to drive away Ed transmuted the road causing the car carrying Nina to topple over and let her escape only to have her run away from the trio. They tried to chase after her, but found an alley way with the remnants of a creature similar, no not similar, but the remnants of Nina. Cat just stared at the wall feeling something. All she could do was watch as tears shed from Ed's eyes and rain drops began to fall from the sky. In that moment, Cat realized that not even the power she had could undo what happened tonight and there was nothing she could do to let the sadness she felt out. They just stood in the rain while Ed continued to clap his hands and place them against the wall that held the chimera's remains.

Mustang came to them and began lecturing to Ed about moving on from this night and to keep his focus on his end goal. Cat had this ingrained in her since she was small. Ed ran out of the alley way with Al following behind. Cathryn was about to walk away when Mustang stopped her.

"You're not following them and you're not walking back to headquarters alone; not with the serial killer still on the loose." Mustang ordered the young girl. Havoc walked her to the car where she sat in the backseat.

The next morning Ed and Al walked towards theirs and Cat's rooms in the dormitory.

"I'm concerned brother, we haven't seen her since last night so I'm worried about her." Al whined to Ed.

"What if she's asleeps Al? Do you want to wake her up?"

"At least we'd know she's ok. She was upset to last night. Cat didn't come with us or even say a word."

"Ugh fine. We'll check on her." Ed finally caved to his younger brother.

They stopped at Cat's room and knocked on her door. There was no answer. Ed knocked again with more force, but still no answer.

"Brother?" Al questioned as Ed decided to try to open her door now that he too was becoming concerned. The door opened with ease since it was unlock. They turned on the light and the room was barren. Only a very few of Cat's belongings remained. All that was left was a note on the bed. Al and Ed went to the bed and picked up the note. Ed read the letter to Al.

"_Dear Ed and Al,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I decided it was time for me to leave for my first assignment. I hope the two of you won't be mad at me. I wish you both the best in your journey and hope you find what the two of you need. I told Mustang to keep the dorm rooms as ours so if you would like to stay in touch feel free to leave a letter in my room and I will leave mine in yours. I hope our adventures cross paths again one day._

_Your Friend,_

_Cat_

_P.S. Ed, I hate saying this, but Mustang is right. You need to stay focused on getting yours and Al's bodies back. I know you can do it. Don't think of this as goodbye, think of it as a see you soon._

"So...she's gone brother?"

"No Al, like Cat said, 'it's a see you later.'" Ed stated without taking his eyes off of the letter.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Changes**_

* * *

"So that was it? Did you ever see her again?" The curious girl interrupted Ed's story.

Ed laughed at her impatience, "Well, if you'd let me continue then you'd find out wouldn't you. I told you this would be a long story."

"Ok, Ok, so when did you see her again?"

Ed laid back in the grass and continued where he had left off, "A few years later while Al and I were in Lior….."

Ed and Al had confronted Cornello about the philosopher's stone he was using and called him out on his bullshit miracles. They were now sitting outside when the loudspeakers announced that the two outsiders were against Cornello and should be captured. When the crowd of townspeople came towards them Ed thought he saw an odd person hidden by a dark coat, but what caught his interest was the hook on the cloak that was engraved with alchemy symbol. As soon as Ed saw the person he had dispersed from the crowd.

After Ed exposed Cornello for who he really was, the fraud ran to a room that contained three people. The first was a seductive woman with long, wavy black hair in a form fitting dress with an Ouroboros located in the middle of her chest. There was also a short, fat, bald headed man sucking on a finger. The other person in the room was a lean man with long, wispy, green hair. Cornello was yelling about being given a fake stone. The door to the room opened and the hooded figure was standing there.

"Who the hell are you?!" Cornello demanded.

The only response he received was a bullet through his head.

"You better hurry and eat Gluttony before your food gets cold." The woman told the fat one.

He gladly opened his mouth revealing an Ouroboros symbol on his tongue.

"You know we can handle ourselves," the slender man with the green locks told the hooded person.

The cloaked figure just smirked, "I was just given orders to cover up your sloppy tracks." The person slid off the hood to reveal herself to the others.

"So where are you off to now kitty Cat?" The slender man teased.

"Ugh you know I can't stand it when you call me that Envy."

"He only does it to bother you Deceit. He knows your weak spot for a certain homonculus." The other female said seductively.

Deceit blushed slightly, "Just because he and I get are close doesn't mean anything."

Envy laughed, "I forget how young you are. You'll learn your lesson about getting close to others."

"Oh please, you're just jealous that no one's close to you." Deceit retorted.

Envy grew furious and was about to snap back with another response, but was interrupted by Lust.

"Stop arguing about senseless topics, you two," Lust began, "What is your next assignment, Deceit?"

She relaxed her muscles and walked towards the window and looked out at Ed and Al talking to the dark skinned girl with pink bangs. "Those two," she responded with a sinister smirk.

"Are they your next targets because they keep getting in the way?" Lust questioned.

"They're not my targets; they're going to help us." Deceit informed the others with a cynical smirk.

Envy once again grew angry, "We don't need them, you should just kill them now when you have the chance."

"What's wrong Envy? Jealous? You better hurry and get changed for your new role." Deceit teased the upset man as she left the room to follow the teen boys.

Envy huffed out of the room as he prepared to be "Father Cornello." Lust walked over to the window next to Deceit.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, getting involved with those two?" Lust asked the young homunculus.

"Don't worry Lust, I can handle this. Are you going to check in with Mugiar in Xenotime?"

"Yes, once we're sure Envy has control over Lior I will go to Xenotime."

The two female homonculi watched from the window as they saw Envy perform a "miracle" reviving birds to prove himself to the townspeople as the "real" Cornello.

"I guess it's time for me to check in with Pride." Deceit stated beginning to walk out of the room.

"Don't get in trouble." Lust stated turning to look at Deceit stop in her tracks.

"Oh please, what kind of trouble can I get into?" She asked jokingly.

"You could get attached. Remember you're not completely like the rest of us."

Deceit's face fell to a frown before turning around and leaving the church.

Deceit headed straight to headquarters after getting off the train. She made her way to the Fuhrer's office and knocked on the door. A young, slender female opened the door. Her soft face looked at the 15 year old girl, "Title?," she asked.

"The Natural Alchemist," Deceit answered.

The woman widened the entrance into the office so she could enter, "Good to see you again, Miss Cathryn."

Cat nodded and waited till the door closed before responding, "Good to see you Sloth. Is Pride ready to see me?"

Sloth nodded her head in response and walked towards the desk with Deceit following behind her. She took a seat and Sloth returned to her desk to resume her job as secretary.

"So Deceit, I hear you want a new assignment. You think those two boys will be able to help us, huh?" Pride asked without looking up at the young homonculus.

"Yes sir, I think I can assist in leading them in the right direction to creating a true philosopher's stone for us. They're already searching, but I can help...guide them, you could say." Deceit tried to convince him.

"Then who will take on the role of assassin?"

"Do you really still need me to cover our tracks? The others can handle anyone that gets suspicious or in the way."

Pride leaned back in his chair and scratched his chin as he thought about Deceit's idea.

"Hmmm, I suppose that would work for the time being. You'll have to go while without eating any stones so you be more human like."

"Yes sir," Deceit responded having to hold back her excitement to be reunited with old friends. Just because she'd been assisting the homonculi the past few years didn't mean she was an evil person. Deceit wanted to be a human and be able to feel human emotions and was willing to do whatever she needed to reach that goal.

"We'll leave for East City in the morning."

Deceit stood and saluted before exiting the office.

Cat arrived in East City along with the Fuhrer and several other state alchemists that were being relocated due to the serial killer that had been targeting that branch of the military. The Fuhrer came up to Cathryn, "Natural Alchemist, would you come with us please."

Cat saluted, "Yes sir."

She followed along with the group that were asked to join the Fuhrer and Brigadier General. Cat was happy to see that Maes had been brought to East City as well. When the group began to enter the office the Fuhrer stopped Cat, "Wait until after I make a little announcement." Cat nodded her head in response knowing there was something up his sleeve. She listened as the Basque Grand announced that this would be temporary headquarters for the time being. The Fuhrer began to speak and she heard her queue to enter, "By the way Mustang I thought you may want another alchemist to assist Fullmetal. I'm giving you temporary command over this alchemist." At that statement Cat walked in to the office, but to surprise everyone she had her face hooded by her cloak. She had to resist a giggle as she heard Ed complain under his breath, "Who says I need a partner?!" Once Cat entered the office all the other soldiers proceeded to leave with the Fuhrer.

Ed couldn't hold his question in any longer, "Who are you?! I know I saw you in Lior!" He pointed an accusing finger at the cloaked figure.

All that could be seen was a small smile, "Why Edward, I thought you'd be excited to see me." Cat pulled off her hood to reveal herself.

She laughed at Ed's and Roy's shocked expressions as she discarded her cloak and set in on the couch.

Ed just stared at his old friend and all the ways she changed. Her porcelain skin shined under the office light and her face surrounded by long, silky black hair with violet locks on the underside and bangs pushed off to the right side. Her eyes were brighter since the last time he saw her, but could still pierce his golden eyes. He couldn't help but notice how her body had changed from an awkward preteen to that of a young woman with a curve. The black tank showed the curve of her waist which lead to her black skirt with a silver belt wrapped around her hips. He saw her state alchemy pocket watch was attached and wrapped around the belt so it would rest at the top of her left thigh. Her legs were wrapped in thigh high tights that led to her black heeled boots. As Ed scanned her from the feet up he saw a small blade holder wrapped around her right thigh. Her elbow length gloved arms were crossed across her chest with her fingers ungloved fingers wrested above her bent elbows. Her silver pendant had been replaced with a simple black choker with a red stone dangling from the fabric. Her lips were formed in her smirk that Ed knew too well.

"Cat? You're really here?" Ed questioned after finally finding his voice.

"In the flesh," she responded.

"We were all wondering what had happened to you. It was as if you had disappeared," Mustang interjected.

Cat took a seat on the couch in the office, "I've been busy with missions from the Fuhrer and haven't had much time to check in or even return to Central."

"I'm sure you have a lot to fill us in on then, Natural." Mustang now had his signature smirk plastered across his face.

Cat stood up and stretched, "Maybe another time; right now I'm starving. Want to join me Ed?"

Ed was still in a state of shock that Cat was here and alive. In the beginning they wrote several letters to each other, but as time went on and they both expanded their travels the letters grew less and less. It had been so long that he was worried that she had been seriously injured or worse. He was filled with relief when he saw her face, but now he was curious if she was the one he saw in Lior not too long ago.

"Yeah, I'll grab Al too. He'll be excited to see that you're back," Ed smiled as he walked out the door to bring Al to the office.

"So Cathryn, what's it like?" Mustang questioned.

"What's what like?" She asked dumbly.

"Getting assignments directly from the Fuhrer? I'm figuring all the things you're doing are secret; otherwise you'd be gloating. Is it all you'd dream it to be; traveling around Amestris?"

Cat looked away and to her feet reflecting on the things she had done the past three years. Before she could find an answer Ed had returned with Al.

"Cat it's so good to see you!" Al exclaimed excitedly.

Cat looked at the innocent suit of armor and smiled, "It's good to see you too Al."

As Cat began to walk out the door Mustang stopped her, "Even if you don't believe me, Cathryn, I'm glad to see you're ok." Cat didn't turn around, but continued to follow the two boys.

The three left for the cafeteria and begun to catch up on their past experiences. Cat tried to talk as much as she could, but had to be careful of what she said. Ed finally reached a point where he could ask his question.

"Our last mission was in Lior then we made a few stops on our way here, but it was odd, in Lior I could've sworn I saw someone in a cloak like yours. Were you there too?"

Cat looked at him and laughed, "Why would I be in Lior? I was stuck in Central working on paper work."

It wasn't long until Hughes came over to them to show off photos of how much Little Elicia had grown and of course Ed was up to his usual snooping trying to discover who Tim Marcoh was and what he knew about the philosophers stone. When Maes reminded him that he would have to perform his assessment here in the East that's when he came up with a brilliant idea of fighting Mustang. Once word got around that the match had been approved by the Fuhrer everyone was betting on who would be the victor.

Cat knew Mustang's fighting and alchemical ability so she would spar and practice with Ed to help prep him for the assessment. When the day of the assessment came, everyone came out to watch the battle. Cat and Al stuck next to Havoc, Hawkeye, and the rest of Mustang's suubordinates. Cat would scratch the kitten's head that was resting in Al's arms. The fight started with a literal blast from Mustang. The battle only lasted a matter of minutes until the two were in a draw due to Mustang's hesitancy and the Fuhrer ending it early. The parade grounds had become a giant mess and it was the fighters turn to clean up the mess they had made. "Should we go and get ready, Hawkeye?" Cat asked the Second Lt. Colonel.

"Ready for what?" Al asked with curiosity.

"The Fuhrer is hosting a reception for us welcoming everyone to stay here for the time being. It's a formal affair tonight in the Grand Hall," Hawkeye answered.

"Oh, sounds fun. Are brother and I allowed to attend?"

"Of course Al. I'll see you two there, ok? I'll probably arrive around 8." Cat informed Al before heading to her dorm.

Little did Cat know, but she was the new topic of conversation between the two cleaning alchemists.

Mustang finished explaining his experience in the Ishvalan rebellion and how he knew Dr. Tim Marcoh, but this raised Ed's curiosity about Cat.

"Mustang, one last question."

"What is it Edward?"

"What happened to Cat's parents?"

Mustang took in a deep breath; he had rehearsed this so many times it almost seemed like his story was real, "They were both killed in the rebellion and I was her next of kin. It's not easy raising a little girl in the military. I gave her the best I could with what I had at the time."

Ed didn't ask anymore questions and continued to work until Mustang spoke again.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I know Cat would like it if you escort her to the reception tonight; especially since you're the only person around here that's her age."

Ed blushed a little at the idea of taking her to a formal event and stuttered, "L-L-Li-Like a d-d-da-date?"

Mustang laughed at Ed's anxiety, "If that's how you want it to be, but either way no funny business. She may not see me as a father, but I did help raise her so I am very protective."

Ed's blush grew a deeper shade of red at Mustang's insinuation of what could occur between the two teenagers.

"You better go get ready Ed, I told Hawkeye to stall Cathryn until you were ready to escort her. There's not must left cleaning to do. I'll see the two of you at the reception tonight."

After Mustang's last statement Ed hurried off the nearly fixed parade grounds to not only get ready, but to give his commander one less situation to mock him with.

**Hello Readers,**

**I was very excited to see that this story has reached over 200 views and 2 followers! I'm bummed that it has yet to receive any reviews though so I'm not sure if any of you are actually enjoying the story or what you think of it. I would like to have 3 reviews from 3 different people before I post the next chapter. I hope to be hearing from you soon!**

**~Kay**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Secrets Don't Make Friends**_

* * *

Al watched, with a kitten clenched in his metal arms, as Ed frantically tried to clean himself up. He didn't understand why his brother had become so flustered after cleaning up the destroyed parade grounds.

"Uhhhh….brother? Is everything ok?"

Ed halted to a stop realizing he hadn't even said a single word to his younger brother since coming back to the room. He scratched the back of his head as he thought about how to put what Mustang said to Al.

"Uh.. well...there's this thing tonight…"

"The formal reception that the Fuhrer is hosting," Al inserted.

Ed's eyes grew wide, "How did you know that?"

"Cat and Second Lt. Colonel Hawkeye told me. I was hoping we could go with Cat," Al suggested.

Ed's heart stopped for a moment, 'That's it! We'll go as a group that way it won't seem like a date!' He thought to himself before responding to Al, "Yeah Al, that should be great. Let's go get Cat."

Al was a bit surprised that Ed agreed to go to the reception and became suspicious of his atypical behavior. They walked down the hall a bit to the room Cathryn was staying in and Ed knocked on the door. There was no answer so Ed knocked again, but to no avail the door stayed closed with no voice coming from the other side of it. Ed grew a bit nervous since the last time this happened Cat had left without saying goodbye.

Al surprised Ed when he spoke, "What time is it Brother?"

Ed opened his pocket watch and saw that it was 8:15. He told his younger brother the time curious as to why it mattered, but his curiosity would be filled by Al's next set of words.

"Cat's probably already there. She told me she'd go around 8:00."

The two teens headed toward the location of the reception. All of the military and state alchemists were there dressed in their uniforms. Ed and Al looked around for a familiar face amongst the crowd. Finally, Ed saw Havoc, Breda, and Fuery along with a woman in a formal dress with her back to them. Ed figured it was some poor girl getting hit on by Havoc. Ed and Al walked up to the group and began to greet them when the stranger turned around. Ed wouldn't have recognized Cat if it wasn't for her amethyst eyes. She had her hair pulled up in a tight bun with her violet locks intertwined with her natural black, but her bangs were resting loosely to the right side of her porcelain face. She wore a form-fitting, long black dress that wrapped around her neck ending right below where her choker with the red stone was situated. Cat's arms were gloved, but the gloves only wrapped around her middle finger and ran up to her elbow.

"Hey Ed! Hey Al" Cat exclaimed as she saw the brothers.

Ed's jaw had dropped at the site of Cat in such a formal dress. He should've known it was her because of her hair, but he wasn't expecting to see her dressed so formal. It was dumb for him to not expect that since this was a formal reception, but he never really thought of her as the type of girl that would enjoy these type of events. Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Al's hand waving in front of his face. Ed smacked it away, "What?"

Al laughed, "You were staring."

Ed refocused and saw the group was just looking back at him confused by his reaction. His face turned pink from being caught and tried to get the attention off of himself, "So has the pain in the ass colonel shown up yet?"

"Yes, I have Edward," Roy answered as he approached his subordinates with Riza along his side. She was dressed in a formal navy blue gown and had her resting upon her shoulders. Ed didn't bother with a come back; he felt so overwhelmed and uncomfortable since he'd never been apart of a formal reception. Ed turned when he felt something on his shoulder and he found Cat's hand resting on his shoulder. A soft smile rested on her lips, "Relax, these things are always boring, just try not to look overwhelmed." Ed relaxed his stiff body a bit after Cat's statement. The two joined the conversation the others were having.

As the night continued, Cat would watch as the attendants danced main floor. She secretly longed to be out there with them wrapped in a pair of arms. Roy caught onto Cat's stares and knew that she wished to be treated like a lady and asked to dance. Begrudgingly, Roy elbowed Ed to get his attention, "You know Ed, whether this is a date or just friends, typically you're supposed to ask the girl to dance." Ed blushed and glanced to Cat and he too caught her looking at the other dancers. Ed took a few moments to gather some courage before turning to Cat, "Uhh, Cat, umm would you, well, would you like to, ummm, maybe dance?" Cat giggled a bit at Ed and his nervous behavior. "I'd love to."

They went out to the dance floor and they positioned themselves to begin a waltz. As they began to dance, Cat could feel the tension in Ed's shoulders and began to giggle at him once again. "What's so funny?" He questioned.

"You need to relax and loosen up a bit."

"I'm trying just not used to these types of events."

Cat thought for a moment, "You and Al want to leave early and hang out at the dorms?"

Ed was surprised at the offer, but finally relaxed and nodded in agreement.

"Grab Al and head on back, I'll meet you two there." Cat walked off leaving Ed to get Al.

Ed and Al were waiting outside their room for Cat. "What took you so long?" Ed questioned as soon as he saw a regularly dressed Cathryn.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe you had to change our of a formal gown or grab onto this." Cat pulled out a bottle of whiskey from behind her back, "Figured we'd have a party of our own," she added with a devilish grin.

"Uh, Cat, are you sure you and Ed should be drinking?" Al questioned concerned about getting in trouble.

"Don't worry Al, this isn't my first time having a few drinks and won't be my last, besides most will hit up the bars after the reception."

It didn't take long for Ed and Cat to feel buzzed from the stolen booze. Al couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Al noticed that Ed and Cat kept getting closer to each other and wasn't long until the two sat shoulder to shoulder with their backs against the beds.

"So, Cat what have you been up to these past three years?" Al asked the somewhat drunk Cathryn.

"Traveling for my missions, ya know the usual for a state alchemist."

"What have been your missions?" Ed decided to question.

"Psh, you know I can't do that. All my work is known to the Fuhror." Taking a drink from the whiskey bottle.

"We were getting worried something had happened to you, especially Ed." Al informed Cat only to have Ed choke on his drink.

Cat laughed at Ed's reaction, "Why were you worried?" She questioned Ed with a curious smile.

"Uh, well, it hadn't seemed like you had opened any of the letters I wrote and um, well, we hadn't heard from you in a while, so I, uh, was concerned." Ed stammered out once again a blush spread across his cheeks.

Cat laughed, "I was fine I just haven't had much time to head back to headquarters."

Al resisted bursting out laughing when Cat rested her head on Ed's shoulder and his brother's face became the shade of a ripe tomato.

"I think I'm going for a walk around the dorm." Al announced while walking out of the room figuring his brother and Cat may want some alone time.

"Don't be too long Al," Ed cried out a little louder than needed.

"Come back soon Al!" Cat added.

Al exited the room and Cat took another swig from the half full bottle. She looked at Ed who had taken off his jacket and gloves. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Ed somewhat repeated.

"Having an automail arm?" She questioned while grabbing his hand and examining it.

"Uh.. well…"

"You don't have to answer, I'm just curious and ask things, but don't always expect answers."

Ed just looked at Cat's examining eyes then at her gloved hands.

"Why do you always wear your gloves? I don't think I've ever seen you without gloves."

Cat looked into Ed's eyes and set his hand down to grab the whiskey bottle. "I have a lot of scars on my hands from when I was younger." Cat took another sip of whiskey then handed Ed the bottle who also took another drink. "Well, I don't mind scars; I have plenty of them too." It took Ed a moment to realize that he was pushing some of Cat's hair behind her ear. He froze not sure of what to do or what made him do it. Cat just looked at Ed and smiled.

"Well, this has been another successful birthday."

Ed looked at Cat with a surprised expression, "It's your birthday?" He slightly slurred out.

Cat nodded, "Yep, another year another birthday."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Cat shrugged her shoulders, "Always celebrated on my own, like the Hughes would have a dinner, but the past couple years it's been me and some whiskey celebrating."

Ed thought for a moment, "If you'd told us Al and I would celebrate with you. I promise tomorrow we'll do something special for your birthday."

Cat smiled and stood up to stretch, but her drunken self lost balance and fell back onto the bed. Ed and Cat both began to laugh uncontrollably. Ed finally gained some composure and sat on his knees. "Are you ok?" He managed to ask between laughs.

"Yeah, I'm good." Cat answered laying on the bed, "I think it's time for a nap."

Ed got up ready to leave, but was interrupted by Cat. "Where are you going? This is your room."

"Oh….yeah….ummm," before Ed could say anything else Cat pulled him down to sit on the bed. "Just take a nap, I'm sure Al will wake us up."

Ed looked at the nearly asleep girl that still rested her hand on top of his. Ed decided to lay down next to Cat figuring a few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt.

About an hour later Al entered the room again and had to resist laughing at what he found. Cat and Ed were cuddled up asleep in Ed's bed. Al began to giggle imagining how embarrassed Ed would be if he knew. Cat began to stir and opened her eyes to see Al standing above her giggling. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was and what was happening until she saw Ed next to her in bed. A blush appeared on her face and she looked to Al. "Don't tell anyone." Cat whispered to Al who continued to laugh at the situation. "It's not funny." Cat tried to climb over a snoring Ed without waking him.

"Don't worry Cat, you can stay." Al offered still amused by the situation.

"No, Al I need to get back to my room. Just don't remind Ed if he doesn't know what happened." Cat begged.

"Alright, alright, but I don't think brother would mind." Al teased.

"It's not funny, Al. I'll see you two later." Cat stated a bit more upset.

"Everything alright Cat?" Al grew concerned he took his teasing too far.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Al." Cat replied leaving their room and walking towards hers.

'All I'm going to do is get myself in trouble…' Cat thought reflecting on the comfort she felt in Ed's arms.

When Cat reached her room she was a bit stunned to find a visitor. Lust was waiting for Cat in the shadows of her room.

"What's with the unexpected visit?" Cat questioned the intruder.

"You're getting attached, Deceit. I know you're young; it's one thing to get attached to a fellow homonculus, but getting attached to a human, especially one that we need to use, won't end well."

"I know what I'm doing Lust you don't need to keep track of me." Cat defended herself.

Lust sighed at the stubborn girl, "You'll find out for yourself one day." Lust left through the open window in the room and left Cat alone in her dark room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Questions and Answers**_

* * *

Ed woke up in the late morning with a strange taste in his mouth, pounding head, and the feeling of something missing besides his memory of last night. He slowly opened his eyes to find Al quietly reading a book and the sun shining brightly through the window.

"Uhhh...what happened last night?" Ed asked his younger brother in a groggy tone.

"Oh, you're finally awake brother."

Ed flinched at the sound of Al's voice, "Not so loud, my head is pounding."

Al let out a quiet chuckle, "Sorry brother, you and Cat had a lot to drink last night."

Ed slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed and he realized he was still wearing his black pants and tank top. His memory was a bit fuzzy, but hearing that Cat was with him last night helped bring some of the previous night back. He thought back to when she had pulled him to the bed and how it didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

"_Hey Cat," Ed wanted to keep talking to his friend, but wasn't getting a response from her. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see her fast asleep. He shifted his body from laying on his back to his left side so he could examine the sleeping girl. He wouldn't admit it, but he had missed his late night talks they shared when they were studying for the state alchemy exam. Of course he always had Al to talk to during their travels, but it was nice to have someone else he could talk to as well; especially about his past regrets and guilt for Al's current state. Ed found himself with his metal hand gently rubbing Cat's cheek. He assumed her skin was soft and wished he could feel the smoothness of her skin with that hand. Ed noticed a small smile graced upon her lips and Ed he couldn't help but smile at the peaceful girl. Ed grew tired and laid down flat on the bed and rested his hand upon one of Cat's._

"You ok, Brother?" Al's questioning voice snapped Ed out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. When did Cat leave?"

"She left earlier in the morning." Al answered.

"Oh, ok. I'm starving, let's head down to the cafeteria and get some food. It won't be long and we'll need to leave to find Dr. Marcoh." Ed informed his younger brother as he stretched his still sleeping muscles.

The two brothers walked down to the cafeteria and after grabbing a tray of food they found Cat already eating her breakfast at a table alone.

Ed sat down his tray across the table from Cat; wincing at the sound of of the metal against metal.

Cat looked up at the two brothers and smirked at the hungover Edward, "Well, aren't you just a bottle of sunshine."

"How are you feeling fine?" Ed retorted as he sat on the cool bench.

"Cuz Edward, I know how to handle my booze." Her smirk turning into a smile, "So, partner, when and where are we heading for our next mission?"

"The train leaves at two for the small town that Dr. Marcoh is hiding in." Ed whispered to not gain any other soldiers or alchemists' attention.

As the trio left the cafeteria to head back to their dorms Cat informed the brothers, "I need to stop by Mustang's office first then I'll go pack my things. Meet you guys in an hour out front?"

The two brothers nodded in agreement and the group went their separate ways. Ed nudged Al's armor to get his attention once he didn't see Cat anymore.

"What is it, Brother?" Al questioned.

"Last night Cat confessed that yesterday was her birthday. While she visits Mustang that buys us some time to get her a gift. "Ed smirked with an idea brewing in his head and Al noticed the change in his demeanor.

"What are you planning brother?"

"I got the perfect idea." Ed began to run as to not waste the little time they had and Al followed.

Once Cat reached Mustang's office she opened the door without knocking; figuring the crew would be at lunch since it was the early afternoon. Cat saw her coat still laying on the couch in the office exactly where she sat it a few days ago. She was relieved no one was there so she could grab it and go without being bothered.

"I was wondering when you were going to get that," came a voice from behind the desk.

Cat's relief faded and she sighed in defeat. "Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"Shouldn't you have been at breakfast this morning?"

"Touche. I slept in late" Cat partially confessed.

"Even though you left the reception early last night."

Cat knew she was caught, "Doesn't mean I went to bed right away." She crossed her arms across her chest defensively, still holding the coat in her hand.

"So, what did you and the brothers do so late at night?" Mustang questioned the teenage girl.

"All we did was talk-"

"With a bottle of whiskey" Mustang interjected.

"If you already know why are you asking?" Cat questioned growing impatient at the pointless conversation.

"Look, whatever habits you've begun during your solo missions won't work with a partner. These two are looking into some serious research and can lead to a lot of trouble. I don't want you getting hurt just because you're being rebellious."

Cat only glared at Mustang before turning around and slamming the door closed as she exited the office. Once she reached her room, Cat furiously packed the belongings. She paused when she saw the broken necklace laying on her dresser. Cat picked up the bent and broken pendant with one hand and touched the red stone dangling from her choker with the other as she looked at the empty hole that once secured the ruby red stone. Her hand formed a fist around the broken pendant as she thought back to when she had received it. It was the only gift she got from Mustang for a birthday. Cat never told anyone, but the pendant gave her hope that one day she'd feel like she had a family, but over the years hers and Mustang's relationship became strained from his strict rules. She sat the pendant back on the dresser before grabbing her belongings and leaving her room to meet her two friends.

The three boarded the train and the two brothers could tell that there was something bothering their friend.

"Is everything alright, Cat?" Al dared to ask.

Cat continued staring out the train window, "Yeah, I'm fine Al."

Ed and Al looked at each other knowing she was lying. They unspokenly agreed to give Cat her birthday gift to help cheer her up. Ed pulled out a small box from his coat before earning Cat's attention.

"Hey, Cat?"

Cat turned her head to look at the two boys sitting across from her to find Ed with a goofy smile on his face and holding a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it towards her. She could tell that Al would have the same expression on his face if he could.

"What's this for?" Cat asked dumbly.

"It's for your birthday!" Al exclaimed excitedly.

She couldn't help but smile at Al's excitement.

"Well aren't you going to take it?" Ed asked inching it closer to her.

Cat grabbed it out of his hand and opened the gift. Inside the box was a locket with the alchemical symbol engraved on the front with an amethyst stone set in the center of the engraving.

"Open it," Al told Cat.

She looked down and opened the locket to find a picture of the three of them from their time together before they became state alchemists and the other side contained yesterday's date so she'd always remember when she received the gift. Cat could feel the tears well up in her eyes as her other hand covered her mouth.

"Do you like it?" Al questioned.

Cat looked at the two boys dropping her hand and revealing a large smile across her face, "I love it." She got up and gave Al a hug and then Ed. Al giggled at the blush spreading across Ed's cheeks. Ed couldn't help but breathe in the scent from Cat's hair and thought to the other night when she was asleep next to him. Cat sat back down on her bench and put the necklace around her neck and let the locket rest against her chest.

"It was Ed's idea to add the amethyst when we created it because he said it reminds him of your eyes." Al told an excited Cat only causing Ed's blush to deepen.

Cat only laughed at Ed's embarrassment, "Thank you, both, I absolutely love it."

Ed couldn't do anything other than smile at his friends happiness.

A few hours on the train and then the three had to walk a few miles to find the small town. The closest person they could find that matched Dr. Marcoh's description was a man named Master Mauro. They went to the man's hoping he was the person the three were searching for and were welcomed by bullets. Cat, Ed, and Al knew they found the right man by his fear of being taken back to the military. Al was able to calm the worried man down as he realized who they all were, mistaking Al for the Fullmetal Alchemist like many others and infuriating Ed.

Dr. Marcoh invited the three in and began discussing his previous research to an interested Ed while a curious Cat was studying their surroundings. She knew Dr. Marcoh was hiding something here because she could feel an increase in her strength that could only be brought on by the red stone. Cat had heard Al's voice join the conversation and wasn't long until Ed jumped out of his chair and ran to one of the walls. He broke down the wall to reveal several vials of red water. Cat's pupils constricted at the sight that laid before her; not because of Al holding a tantrum throwing Ed, but at the amount of vials hidden away. She could feel a hunger growing inside of her until she heard the vial from Ed's hand shatter and the three saw the liquid become a solid form.

While Ed and Al went to examine the stone, Dr. Marcoh turned his attention to the silent girl that was still seated before him. The two locked their eyes and the former Crystal Alchemist felt grew curious as to why she'd been so quiet and not as curious as the two boys she showed up with. Then a sense of familiarity washed over him, "What's your name again?"

"Cathryn"

"Your whole name"

She began to feel defensive and parted her sealed lips to respond, "Cathryn Mustang."

Dr. Marcoh's eyes widened before mumbling, "Mustang really did keep his promise."

Cat once again grew curious as to what promise Marcoh was speaking of, but before she could ask a group of soldiers entered the home. Brigadier General Basque Gran was the final soldier to walk through the door. Cat was so absorbed in her thoughts the whole situation was a blur until she heard Dr. Marcoh's screams for freedom from the soldiers.

Cat and Ed both chased after the car that contained the captured doctor with Al behind them. They stopped at the sight of the car stopping in front of a familiar scarred man and watched as he murdered Basque Gran. As he made his way towards the Crystal Alchemist, Cat was the first to move and grab onto the death accepting doctor to escape the madman with Ed and Al following. The scarred man chased after them calling out their state and real names. The group ran into a tunnel and put up a wall to hide themselves only to have it broken down by their hunter. Al picked up Dr. Marcoh and they began to run again only to have the man collapse the wall to block their exit. Ed and Al decided it was time to battle rather than run.

"Cat take Marcoh as soon as you get a chance." Ed quietly ordered. Cat only nodded knowing this was not the time to argue. As Ed tried to attack the man he was nearly hit by the destructive hand, but Al pushed him out of the way and took the damage in his right metal arm. Cat knew she should run with Dr. Marcoh to safety, but couldn't help listening to the madman's rambles as to why he was attacking state alchemists. All she could do was watch the interaction between the three males; not wanting to leave her friends to get hurt. A blast from wall behind her and Marcoh revealed an old comrade and finally broke Cat's frozen state. Alex Louis Armstrong introduced himself as the Strong Armed Alchemist and confessed that Hughes had sent him to follow Ed, Al, and Cat. The three teens took Marcoh out of the tunnel while Armstrong battled the scarred man.

The group made their way out of the small town towards a city nearby avoiding any military personnel along the way. They made their way through the rain soaked alleyways and finally stopped when they saw group of children playing in the rain. The three teens were ready to continue moving, but Dr. Marcoh was unwilling to run anymore and prepared for the fate he felt he deserved. Marcoh admitted to the three what really occurred during the Ishvalan war, how it was handled by the military, and his role in the massacre.

Cat's curiosity finally got the best of her, "Did you know my parents?" She blurted out her question to the doctor. Marcoh's body stiffened at the question, but the scream of a hurt boy distracted him as he went to go help heal the boy's hurt ankle. Dr. Marcoh avoided the question by talking about doctors that would help both sides of the war only to end up as casualties. Marcoh thought back to the final moments before abandoning the war.

_Marcoh walked in to see Mustang drop an empty bottle and put his gun under his chin as he stood in front of the stained blood of the couple he had killed. _

"_Stop that," Marcoh ordered the young soldier, "You're a soldier following orders in a time of war. It's my soul that carries the sin."_

"_How can we ever make this bearable?" A young, lost Mustang questioned._

"_If I run away, will you keep quiet and let me escape?"_

_Before Mustang could answer the two could hear silent cries from the room. The two men found a young, filthy girl crying in the corner. She hid her face in her knees; afraid to look at the soldiers. She only looked to be about two years old and all alone._

_Dr. Marcoh was the first to speak to the little girl, "What are you doing here all alone?"_

_The girl's body just shook more from fear, but Marcoh continued to try to get answers from her. "Are your parents still around?"_

_The girl shook her head no before finally speaking through sobs, "I-I-I ha-hav-have no-no-no-no-no," she couldn't even finish before sobbing even more._

"_Were the doctors taking care of you?" Mustang asked and received a nodded yes. _

_The men were curious because the girl didn't look like other Ishvalans. She had messy dark hair, but light skin and violet eyes._

"_Take this child back to the city. She has no one and I don't think she's part of the Ishvalan population. She will only end up dead if nothing is done. I would take her, but a life running away from the military is no life for a small child. The doctors must have been taking care of her and now you can take on their role."_

_Mustang just stared at the older soldier and finally nodded in agreement hoping that caring for this abandoned girl would help ease the guilt he now carried. Before anything else could be said Marcoh fled the country and went into hiding._

Dr. Marcoh then reflected on the only notice he ever received from Mustang about the mysterious girl they had found that day and could only imagined what had occurred.

_When Mustang had brought the girl back to the military camp the captured Ishvalans grew angry and fearful of the girl he carried in his arms._

_One of the men yelled, "Get rid of that monster! She has only brought destruction upon us!" The man's statement caused the other prisoners to get riled up at the site of the small girl. The crowd began to chant, "Iblis Putri," which Mustang didn't understand. _

_Mustang set the sleeping girl down on his futon bed in the tent he was in and moments later Armstrong walked into the tent._

"_What's going on here?" Armstrong questioned about the scene that laid before him._

"_She doesn't seem to have any family and doesn't look Ishvalan. I'm taking her back to Central with me."_

_Armstrong's surprised expression led to another question, "What caused you to want to take on a young child?"_

"_A debt I owe," Mustang responded solemnly. "Armstrong, do you know what Iblis Putri means?"_

_Armstrong thought a moment before answering the question, "After several years of studying the Ishvalan language, I believe it means Devil's Daughter, why do you ask?"_

_A concerned look grew across Mustang's face, "It's what the prisoners were calling this young girl."_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Orphan**_

* * *

All Cat could do at that time was stand in the rain as she heard Ed's, Al's, and Marcoh's muffled voices. Her hands rolled into tight fists holding in the impatience she holds towards the older alchemist. Cat could finally find out things that Mustang has been holding back from her, but now even this man won't tell her the truth. She finally snapped back to reality when Marcoh began to run away from them saying something about how he can't stay in Resembol. Cat was the first to run after the man; hoping that if she got to him first he may finally give her the answers she seeks, but Ed and Al were right behind her.

"Marcoh, wait!" Cat called out to the out of breath alchemist.

"There's nothing I can tell you that you can't find out from Mustang."

"He won't tell me anything though! Please, just tell me the truth I can handle it!" Cat pleaded.

Before anything else could be said Ed and Al had caught up and once again offered shelter in their hometown only to be denied by the wanted man once again for his own reasons.

All stood in shock as the man with the scar on his face ended up in the same alleyway, blocking the space between Marcoh and the three teen alchemists. Right away the man went to harm Dr. Marcoh, but Al was first to move and grabbed the man's arm only to end up being the subject of the attack. Metal pieces filled the air and left a gaping hole in the empty suit of armor. Ed blindly went to defend his brother and tried all he could to attack the vengeful man. Cat took that moment to do what she knew she needed to and pulled out a vile that she had stolen from Marcoh's home. She knew she'd be risking all of them finding out how different she was, but they all needed to stay alive. Cat popped the cork and shot the liquid back and down her throat. Cat's pupils constricted and muscles tighten; she could feel the power rush through her and her bloodthirst had returned.

When her eyes focused back on the fight she saw Ed's metal arm clasped in the other man's hand only briefly before that too sent pieces of metal flying and sent Ed flying back towards her. Cat wasted no time and went to attach the destructive man.

"Cathryn Mustang, the Natural Alchemist, I was wondering if you would try to defend yourself."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Cat retorted while pulling out her small blade from her garter holster and transmuted it into a sword.

She attacked the man only to have him dodge most of her attempts until she sliced his left shoulder. As she saw the blood begin to trickle down his arm she had to resist continuing to do even more damage to not reveal her true self to the others. Cat didn't expect him to continue fighting as soon as he was injured, but was shocked to find him coming after her with a metal pole he had found on the ground. He finally made a critical hit against Cat's left arm knocking the sword out of her and a sharp edge ripped her glove while cutting deep into her skin. Cat grasped onto her arm; anger growing deep inside.

"Is that the best you got?" She yelled to egg on the Ishvalan.

"Not even close," he retorted heading straight towards her with both hands ready to grasp onto her.

Cat quickly clapped her hands and matched his stance and caught his hands in her own. Both sets of hands were covered in each other's hands. "Big mistake," Scar stated as he was about to obliterate Cat's left hand, but he didn't realize she had transmuted the material of the palm of her glove to metal. Scar's decomposition only destroyed the remaining portion of her glove to reveal her Ouroboros tattoo.

"You're her. Iblis Putri." Scar said stunned to see the mark on her hand, "The Devil's Daughter is still alive. Now you truly must die."

"How exactly am I the Devil's Daughter?" Cat questioned while trying to dodge Scar's attacks.

"That symbol on your hand is the Devil's mark." Scar answered as he backed Cat into a corner. Cat tried to free herself only to slip on the rain soaked ground.

Scar picked up Cat by the throat and held her back against the wall. "Almost 14 years ago a woman in my village had an extremely sick baby. She was so desperate the woman went against God's will and asked an outsider for help to heal her baby girl. The woman found a wandering alchemist that performed alchemy on the near dead baby. The baby girl completely changed and became a monster. Her dark skin faded to a sickening pale, her snow white hair darkened to black as night, her red eyes changed to a shade of purple, and finally the devil left his mark on the baby's hand. You are that baby, you are God's mutated creation no thanks to that alchemist, you are the Devil's Daughter and now it is my job to end you're cruel reign upon us!" Scar's hold on Cat's throat tightened so she was receiving no air and finally closed her eyes from lack of consciousness.

"May God have mercy on your soul." Before Scar could use the power of his right arm, Ed charged him and knocked him to the ground releasing his hold on Cat's throat. Her body fell to the ground still unconscious.

"You foolish alchemist, do you wish to die first?"

Ed knew there was nothing else he could do to stop the madman. "Take my life, but leave my brother alone. He's not a state alchemist; I should be enough."

"No! Brother! What are you doing?!" Al cried.

"Stay out of this Al!"

"I promise before God that I will not harm your brother." Scar placed his hand upon Ed's head.

Al screamed for his brother to run and pleaded for him to not be so stupid since they were all each other had, but Ed ignored his younger brother's pleas and accepted what was to come.

Scar's arm began to glow red as Dr. Marcoh held up the red stone from his home. As Scar went to attack the older man the flawed stone was thrown towards his tattooed arm and absorbed into his skin. Scar gripped his arm and ran away since he was in too much pain to continue the battle. He was met by several soldiers with their guns aimed towards him. Scar destroyed the ground below him to escape.

In the alleyway, Al moved himself to sit up against a wall near where Cat still laid unconscious. Ed ran over to them to check on Cat. He was relieved to see she was still breathing. He sat next to his brother and put her head to rest in his lap. Ed begged for Al to let him know he was alright only to have Al punch him in the face for not running away. Al gave Ed a piece of his mind, until his arm fell off and began ranting about having a horrible day.

Cat finally woke up on the couch in Mustang's office. All of the officers were giving Ed a hard time about not being able to perform alchemy without his other arm. Next thing she knew was Armstrong offering to escort the teens to Resembol for Ed and Al to get fixed. Cat realized no one knew she was conscious yet and pretended to stay asleep when the conversation turned onto her.

"That story, the one Scar was telling when he was holding up Cathryn, is it true?" Ed asked the Colonel.

Mustang gave Ed a stern look, "You know she's my niece, besides I don't know Ishvalan superstitious stories." Hughes shared a look with Mustang.

As soon as Cat heard Mustang's bullshit answer she sat up, got off the couch, walked out of the office and slam the door shut.

Everyone just stared at the shut door wondering why she was so upset and how long she'd been awake.

Mustang knew the truth would be brought up one day, but he never figured this soon.

_Mustang looked at the sleeping child on his bed. "Why would they call her such a thing?" He mused to himself out loud. The girl rolled onto her side and he could see a marking on the inside of her hand. He went over to the child and saw the Ouroboros mark in her left palm. "No, she can't be." Mustang quickly thought of what to do and ripped off a piece of his sheet and wrapped it around the girl's small hand. 'No one must ever know or she'll become the military's next experiment.'_

Cat didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get away from all of them. Truthfully, she wanted to call Mustang out on all the the bullshit lies he'd been feeding her all of her life, but didn't want Ed and Al finding out the truth about what she really was. Cat was walking through the alleyways to stay out of sight in case anyone was searching for her.

"What's got you so upset, Deceit?" A sultry voice asked from behind her.

"Ugh, what are you doing here Lust? Don't trust me to do my job?" She snapped back.

Lust just gave the girl a pitiful look, "Gluttony and I are following the Ishvalan."

"Oh, you mean the one that finally told me the truth about how I was created and what I really am." Cat's anger continued to grow, "I'm not even sure what I really am still. Part human, part homonculus, completely fucked up." Cat finished by punching a small hole into one of the buildings.

"Calm down Deceit, you know the more stones you have the more you're like us and the less you eat them the more human you are." Lust tried to console the young girl.

"I just want to be something, not some alchemical experiment."

Lust placed her hand on Cat's shoulder, "Remember if we succeed we can both become humans again."

Cat relaxed her body a bit at the reminder of their goal. "Thanks Lust. Go find Scar, I'll head back to base and continue leading the Elrics to making a stone for us."

Lust nodded before she and Gluttony left to trail Scar.

Cat made her way back to Mustang's office. Before opening the door she took in a deep breath, prepared for several pairs of staring eyes and that questions that awaited her. When she opened the door, Cat was shocked to only see Mustang in his office.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back," Mustang stated without looking up to see who entered his office.

"I just needed some time to cool down."

There was a silence between the two and Cat made her way towards her superiors desk.

"So, how long did you know?" Cat finally questioned.

"Know what?" Mustang asked dumbly.

Cat's temper began growing again, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She yelled while slamming her hands down on his desk.

Mustang looked up at her finally and sighed, "Since I took you in. I don't know the story that Scar told you, but you are a child Dr. Marcoh and I found in Ishval. I saved you from the massacre. Later I saw the mark on your hand and knew you weren't a normal child, BUT I made sure all these years the military never found out what you are so you didn't become the next big experiment."

Tears were welled up in Cat's eyes, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Mustang rested his elbows on his desk and weaved his fingers together.

"I'll take that as a no," Cat turned around and let a single tear slip down her cheek. As she made her way out of the office once again, Mustang had one final message, "I would've told you at some point, but I don't know when. Ed and Al are at the train station for their hometown if you want to join them." Cat walked out of the office and headed towards the train station.

The group sat quietly through most of the train ride with the exception of Armstrong talking about his family line. Cat was afraid that Ed and Al would ask about what Scar had said, but nothing was ever said. Once the group arrived at the quiet town they began to walk toward the Rockbell home. Cat somewhat listened to the Elrics conversation with Armstrong about their peaceful hometown.

When they reached a home at the end of a path a dog with an automail leg came to meet them with a petite elderly woman following behind. Ed began talking to the elderly woman about needing her handy work again, which quickly escalated to a battle of insults between the two. It wasn't long though until Armstrong decided to step in to interrupt the bickering. After Armstrong introduced himself, Old Lady Pinako took notice of Cathryn standing next to the box that contained Al.

"And who is this?" Pinako questioned.

"My name is Cathryn, but you can call me Cat. I'm Ed's partner." Cat introduced herself kindly.

"So what'd you do wrong to get stuck with this pipsqueak?" The elderly lady asked and received a glare from Edward. Cat just laughed, but before she could answer a wrench came flying through the air and hit Ed between the eyes.

"Well that's different," was Cat's only response to the situation while staring at the hurt teen laying on the ground.

Ed quickly sat up with a sore bump on his head yelling at a young, blonde girl standing on the balcony of the home who was not afraid to yell back.

"So...that's Winry." Cat more of stated to herself, but Alphonse still replied, "Yep."

The group made their way inside the Rockbell home so Pinako and Winry could assess the damage. Winry continued to bicker with Ed about what they get themselves into. Cat stayed took a seat in a chair on the other side of the room so not to get in the way of the ladies work and to avoid getting caught in the middle of Winry and Ed. When Winry turned to leave the room she finally noticed Cat sitting in the corner.

"Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Winry and you are?"

"Cathryn, but feel free to call me Cat," she simply replied.

"Do these two drag you into trouble too?" Winry asked noticing a few scrapes and bruises on Cat's hand.

Cat thought to when she punched the wall, "No, just a small injury from sparring."

"Well any friend of Ed and Al's is a friend of ours feel free to make yourself at home." Winry welcomed with an overly cheery smile.

"Thanks," Cat once again simply stated not returning the nearly the same amount of cheer that Winry possessed.

Winry quickly got to work on the new automail for Ed. Cat was the next to stand up and as she exited the room she notified the other occupants, "I'm going to go for a walk." She left before anyone could even respond.

Ed just stared in the direction where Cat previously was, "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a lot on her mind Edward, just let her have her space." Armstrong answered the question.

Cat walked down a dirt path not really sure of where it would take her, but at that time she just didn't want to stop moving. She had to admit the countryside was peaceful compared to living in the city most of her life. A large tree at the top of a hill caught her eye and then she focused on stones that laid upon the hillside. Cat didn't know why, but she felt drawn to wander the small town's graveyard. She made her way slowly and respectfully looking at the different tomb stones. As she made her way up the hill, a particular stone stuck out to her. The name Trisha Elric was engraved into the large stone marker.

"So, this is the spot where your old body lies Sloth." Cat began to think to herself what her fellow homonculus' life was like when she was a human and raising the two boys that she had befriended. Cat's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Ed quietly asked.

Cat turned to look and saw he was carrying some flowers and had Den with him.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." Cat began to walk away, but was stopped by Ed's next set of words.

"You don't have to go. You can stay….if you want." Ed offered to the young girl.

Cat looked at Ed and saw the sincerity in his eyes; he wasn't offering to be polite, it seemed he truly wanted her to stay there. Ed walked up to the grave site and placed the flowers in front of the stone.

"I wish you could've met her." Cat was caught off guard by Edward's statement, but walked to stand by his side.

"I wish I could've met her too."

"She had a welcoming heart and I'm sure she would've liked you." Ed said with a warm smile.

Cat wasn't sure how to respond or even how to feel about what Ed was saying. Could it be true? Cat was struggling with who she truly was, but she wondered if Ed's and Al's mother would've cared for her the same way the boys do. All Cat could do to respond was to grab onto Ed's left hand with her own right hand. Ed was surprised at the action, but enjoyed the comfort he felt along with feeling of her soft skin. The two stood there quietly holding hands while paying their respects. They finally decided it was time to head back to the home and when they began to walk back Cat went to release her hand, but Ed wouldn't let her hand go. On their way back to the Rockbell home, Ed would tell Cat about different adventures he and Al shared in the quiet town while growing up. He would show her their different play and exploration areas. Cat enjoyed hearing about their lives before the military and wished that she could've been apart of that happy time.

When the Rockbell home was in site, Ed let go of Cat's hand. She looked towards the home and noticed that Winry and Al were outside. As soon as Winry saw Ed she began to call for him and ran up to meet them. She grabbed Ed's arm and began walking ahead with him and was talking to him about things that had occurred in the town while the boys had been gone. Cat sighed as she realized that there was a girl that already held an important role in Ed's life. She slowly walked behind the two not wanting to interrupt their talk and entered the home while Ed and Winry stopped to talk with Al.

Cat skipped dinner, claiming she was too tired from the train ride to eat and only wanted to rest. Once it was late at night she climbed out of her window and used parts of the house to get on the roof. It had been a long time since she sat on a roof and stared at the stars. Cat was surprised when she heard her voice called from below.

"Hey Cat, can I get a little help?" Ed called as he sat on the windowsill of his room. Cat transmuted part of the home so Ed could climb up onto the roof as well.

"It's been a while since we've done this," Ed said as soon as he sat next to her.

"Yeah it has," Cat responded solemnly thinking back to the home that they once lived together.

"Is everything ok? You haven't been yourself since...well...Scar said all those things."

Cat knew this would eventually come up and just sighed, "Look Ed, I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine, but when you are ready to talk about it I'll be here to listen." Ed slightly nudged her with his elbow to make sure he had her attention.

A small smile spread across her lips as she looked towards the blonde boy next to her, "Thanks Ed."

"Do you miss it?" Cat quietly asked.

"Miss what?" Ed asked unsure of what Cat was referring to.

"Being here with your friends and others you've grown up with," Cat answered spreading her arms to show off the sleepy town.

Ed laughed a bit at her gesture, "At times."

"Are you going to return here once you and Al get your bodies back?" The black and violet haired teen asked curiously.

"Maybe, I mean I don't really know. Haven't thought that far ahead. Why? Do you think we would?" Ed responded once again chuckling at Cat's curiosity.

"Just wondering. Figured you'd come back here for Winry and this is where you grew up."

Ed immediately stopped laughing, "What does Winry have to do with it?"

"You two are close. I figured you'd return to her after all of this."

Ed was thankful for the dark sky since he could feel his face turn red, "I-I-I d-d-don't kno-know what you're t-ta-talking about!"

This time it was Cat's turn to giggle at the flustered teen, "I'm just saying there's something special between you two I can tell by the way you look at each other."

Ed's face burned more from his blush, "Oh yeah how do we look at each other, huh?!"

Cat continued to giggle, "Relax, you don't need to get defensive. I just mean you two missed each other that's all and I wish I knew what that was like."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ed asked unsure of what she meant.

Cat sighed, she didn't mean to say the last part out loud, "It'd just be nice to return to someone that misses me, that's all."

"Well, I missed you the past three years," Ed responded without even realizing what he just said, but was happy to see that it made her smile.

"I had missed you too, Ed."

The two sat in silence while looking over the peaceful town that rested under a star-filled sky.

"We better get to bed," Cat said breaking the silence.

"Probably a good idea. Tomorrow my new automail get's attached and it's gonna hurt like hell."

"Then you'll need your strength." Cat began to stand up to go back to her room, but stopped when Ed asked one more question.

"You'll be there for me tomorrow right?"

She just looked down as Ed looked up to her and for the first time he looked like a regular, innocent teen boy rather than a young state alchemist on a mission for his regular body.

Ed was glad to see the soft smile return to her face as she replied, "Of course I will." Cat offered Ed her hand to help him up and back into the home through the open window.

The next morning, Winry and Pinako prepped Ed for his nerves to be attached to the new automail. Cat stood next to the couch that Al and Armstrong sat on; all waiting for the procedure to begin. It wasn't long till the two mechanics attached his nerves to his artificial limbs and Ed held in his pain through gritted teeth. Pinako ordered the two off the bench and help to lay Ed there to rest. Cat sat next to where Ed's rest and assured everyone that she would keep an eye on him so the others could rest a bit. When the room was empty, Cat began to brush her fingers through Ed's silky, golden hair. Ed slightly opened one of his eyes and tried to smile at Cat to thank her for staying with him.

"Shhh, I know. Let your body rest."

Ed did as she said and closed his eyes while his body adjusted to the shock it just experienced. Cat stayed with Ed for a few hours until Winry came into the room.

"Hey, if you want a little break I can stay with him." The young blonde offered.

"I'm alright, thank you for the offer though," Cat replied.

"No, I insist. Go stretch and get some fresh air," Winry continued.

Not wanting to argue Cat stood up and walked out of the room to get some fresh air.

Winry sat next to where Ed lay and only a few minutes later Ed began to open his eyes. "Where did Cat go?" Ed asked still in pain.

"She went outside for some fresh air. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train."

Winry informed Ed about the changes she made to this set of automail and how much easier it's able to break since it was made out of lighter material. Ed stood up to try to stretch his tired muscles while somewhat listening to whatever Winry was going on about until she got his attention with a single question.

"She's pretty special, huh?"

"Who?" Ed asked since he was half listening to Winry's side of the conversation.

"Cat. She seems pretty special; especially to also be a state alchemist like you."

"Yeah, she's one of a kind."

Winry stood up and stretched, "That's the first all nighter I've pulled in a while; I'm beat."

"Winry. Thank you."

"No problem, Ed. You know I'm gonna charge you for the rush." The young mechanic joked as she walked off to get some rest in her room.

Ed found Al and Cat sitting together in the fresh grass out front of the Rockbell home.

"How are you feeling, Brother?" Al asked excited to see his brother up and walking.

"Like brand new. Are you ready to get all fixed up Al?"

Cat, Armstrong, and Ed gathered Al and all of his pieces so Ed could transmute the armor back together. Cat couldn't help but laugh as Armstrong "admired" the brotherly bond they shared. Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on Al's armor. His blood seal glowed bright while the pieces were put back together. Ed then explained the brother's sparring routine to help train their body and mind. Armstrong and Cat watched as the two fought each other, but Cat couldn't resist a laugh when she saw Armstrong join in on the battle.

"Men," she sighed as she turned and walked into the house. When she got inside she found a very guilty looking Winry standing with a pocket watch in her hand.

Winry jumped seeing someone had entered, but was relieved it wasn't Ed. "Please, don't tell him I know!"

"Know what?" Cat was unclear as to what Winry was referring to; she figured Ed would be upset with her messing with his watch.

Winry walked towards Cat and showed the engraving inside the watch.

"What happened on October 3rd, 1910?" Cat questioned allowed.

"It was the day they burned their house down." Winry answered.

Cat looked at Winry, "You should let him know. Don't keep it a secret."

Winry only stared as Cat walked upstairs to the room she was staying in and continued to watch the spar from her window. Once it was over Cat laid on her bed and began to read an alchemy book she had borrowed from Ed. A knock came to her door and she welcomed them in. Al came into Cat's room and sat at the foot of her bed.

"We were going to visit our old home. Would you like to join us?" Al invited.

Cat sat down the book and couldn't help but smile at the suit of armor before replying, "Of course I'd like to join. I'm glad to see you all in one piece again. How do you feel?"

The two began walking out of the guest room and down the stairs to meet the others.

"Great, now that I won't have to placed in cargo again."

Cat couldn't help but giggle at Al's response. Ed and Armstrong were waiting for Al and Cat so they could visit where their childhood home once stood. It was located on a small hill not too far from the Rockbell residence. Al began walking around explaining the layout of the home while reflecting on old memories the brothers shared. As the group walked back to the Rockbell residence, a white light pierced through the darkening sky from the second story balcony. Al couldn't resist running towards the home as he had when he was a small child when his mother would do the same thing. Ed could only smile at his younger brother.

"You need to come back here once you get your bodies back," Cat told Ed.

Ed turned to look at Cat, "Huh? Why?"

"Because, you still have a home and family here to return to."

Ed glanced towards the house and smiled once again, "Well, it can become your home too."

Cat only smiled and Ed continued walking towards the home.

She let out a sigh, "If only it could be."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Putting a Plan Into Action**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I only own my original character Cathryn. **

* * *

The next morning the group left the Rockbell home and made their way to the train station. Now that the boys were put back together it was time to return to Central and investigate the First Branch Library for Marcoh's notes. The train ride was long, but the four passengers would entertain themselves with reading and card games. Cat caught onto Ed's cheating ways and would do what she needed to beat his cheating ways.

As soon as the train arrived in Central, Ed was ready to run straight to the library and begun to do so. Al, Cat and Armstrong followed behind Ed as they exited the station, but Ed stopped in front of two saluting soldiers.

The female soldier was first to speak, "Major Armstrong, Sir, we've been sent to meet you here as you requested."

The three teens looked to Armstrong as he saluted back and responded, "Well done troops." Armstrong directed his attention to the alchemists, "I need to go directly to HQ and get back to my other duties. From now on these two will be guarding you. Introduce yourselves," Armstrong ordered the two soldiers.

Once again the female was first to speak, "Lieutenant Maria Ross, reporting Sir."

"And I'm Sergeant Denny Brosh, humbly to be at your service," the male soldier introduced.

"It is an honor to meet you, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, Sir and Natural Alchemist, Cathryn Mustang." This time the two spoke in unison directly to Al and Cat. Ed was hunched in a corner brooding once again that his younger brother was mistaken as the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Wow! You certainly live up to your name Sir. When they say fullmetal they really aren't kidding," Sergeant Brosh continued as he admired Al.

"Uhhh, you're talking to the wrong guy," Al informed the soldiers while pointing to his brooding brother.

"I'm used to it by now," Ed admitted. Cat couldn't help but giggle at the all too familiar situation.

Sergeant Brosh was taken by surprise, "Really?! You mean this little guy?"

The expression on Ed's face was priceless only making Cat laugh even more.

"Sorry! Sorry, Sir! It's just-I thought you'd be fuller and more metal," Sergeant Brosh tried to save himself from the hole he'd been digging himself in.

"Grrr-ugh, shut up!" Ed finally yelled letting out his frustration with the situation. "Come on Major, we don't need babysitters anymore; we've both been fully repaired."

"Sorry Edward, I'd avoid it if I could." Major Armstrong replied to the whining teen.

"We've informed the Major that Scar has been spotted here around Central again and he specifically targeted you before in the past." Lieutenant Maria Ross informed the teens as to why they were assigned to guard them.

"We have no other choice Edward. You'll just have to put up with it for now," Armstrong defended.

"But you don't need to worry, Fullmetal Alchemist, we'll keep you and your brother safe from harm." Maria Ross assured the group while saluting and Denny Brosh followed her action. Maria then turned to Cat, "Natural Alchemist, the Fuhrer requested your presence as soon as you arrived back in Central. There is a car waiting to take you to him."

Cat nodded, "At ease Lieutenant, I will go now."

"Are you still going to be able to help us?" Al asked worried that their time together was coming to an end.

Cat looked to Al, "I don't know, I'll have to find out, but I'll come find you two if I have to leave on any new missions."

She began to walk down the steps that led to the waiting car, but stopped when she felt something grab onto her hand. Cat turned around and was face to face with Ed. Actually she looked slightly up to him since he stood on a higher step than her.

"Promise me," Ed began looking towards the ground, "Promise me that you won't leave again without saying goodbye in person."

Cat knew Ed wouldn't admit it, but she could see the worry on his face that she'd be assigned a new mission. Cat squeezed onto Ed's hand that was still holding hers and looked into his golden eyes before leaning her forehead against his. "I promise Ed." The two stood there for a moment until Cat spoke again, "I need to go to the Fuhrer. I'll try to catch up with the two of you after." She squeezed his hand one last time before letting go and turning towards the still waiting car. The driver was standing there with the passenger door open so Cat could get in the vehicle. Ed stood in place as he watched her get in and the driver shut the door and got in the car on the drivers side. Cat smiled and gave a small wave to Ed and he simply smiled and waved back as the car drove off. Cat looked in the side mirror as she saw the Ed's image slowly shrink until it disappeared.

"Either you're destined to be an actress or you're falling for him."

Cat looked at the driver and glared, "I should've known it was you, Envy. Shouldn't you be in Lior?"

The disguised Envy smirked, "Things are going exactly as planned there so I'm no longer needed and it seems you have fullmetal pipsqueak right in the palm of your hand or are you in the palm of his?"

Cat crossed her arms against her chest and frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought you're role was to lead him to make the stone for us, not for the two of you to fall in love and live happily ever after."

"I'm doing my part, but I don't know what will happen if he finds Marcoh's notes in the library."

A devilish smile grew across the "driver's" lips, "That's already been handled. Lust and Gluttony encountered Scar there last night and one thing led to another and the library with all of it's belongings burnt to a crisp."

Cat was slightly shocked at the news, but quickly sympathized for the two boys. She knew how excited they were to have a solid lead and now she could picture their disappointed faces when they found the destroyed library.

"Hmph, I knew it."

Cat turned her attention to the homonculus, "What?"

"You care for them."

"No, I don't," Cat quickly defended herself.

"Then why are you sympathizing them?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, little Deceit, I'm envious and I want things that others have," Envy placed his closest hand on Cat's knee and began to move it up to her black skirt, "and it seems you're all his."

Cat quickly swatted Envy's hand away and off of her porcelain skin. "I am no one's you disgusting pig!" Thankfully, the car pulled up to headquarters and Cat got out as fast as she could before slamming the door and walking away.

The whole walk to the Fuhrer's office, Cat couldn't help but feel disgusted by Envy's actions in the car. She also couldn't help but wonder if what Envy was saying was true. Did Ed care for her as well? After her time with them in Resembol it seemed to her that Ed cared for Winry. Why should she care? She's only there with Ed and Al so they make a philosopher's stone, nothing else. Besides, if he did care for her once he found out what she really is would change everything.

Cat arrived at the Fuhrer's office and let out a sigh before knocking on his door. The door cracked open slightly so Sloth could see who had knocked. The door then opened further so Cat could make her way in to the office.

"He is at his desk," Sloth informed Cat before getting back to her secretarial duties.

Cat made her way to Pride's desk and took her usual seat.

"Nice of you to finally join, Deceit." Pride sat back in his chair in a relaxed position.

"You wanted to see me, Sir."

"Yes, I want to make sure you're staying focused on the mission and not getting distracted."

Deceit's eyes widened slightly at the topic, "I don't know what you would mean by distracted-"

Pride interjected, "I know you're spending a lot of time with those two boys, but never forget your true mission; especially if you want to become a full human."

"Yes sir."

"The next step is to get those two to investigate Lab Five."

Deceit shot her head up to look at Pride, "Why would you want them there?"

"We're going to put them through a little test. Be prepared, Deceit, you should eat these before you enter." Pride tossed her a small bag full of red stones, "You'll need some extra strength. That's all for now, you are dismissed."

Deceit stood and hurriedly walked out of the office. She wasn't sure what was planned, but she knew nothing good would happen.

The next few days Cat was living up to her homonculus title, she would help the brothers sort through Marcoh's research along with help the other homonculi get everything ready in Lab Five. Cat wasn't there when Ed and Al unlocked the code that the stone required live human beings to be created. She would try to visit the brothers in the room Ed had locked themselves in after their discovery. When Cat tried to cheer them up or get their minds off things Ed only ignored her and Al was quiet most of the time. She was ordered to get them to Lab Five, but she wasn't sure how to get them to go there. Cat knew they could grow suspiscious; especially she wasn't fully aware of the plan the others had for the brothers. All they told her was they would try to get Ed to make a stone, but nothing more was mentioned. Finally, one night Cat walked up to the room and she heard Maria Ross lecturing Ed about his discovery. Lieutenant Ross' words encouraged Ed to continue his research and Cat knew this was the time that she'd be able to lead the boys to the lab. When Ed realized that Marcoh was trying to tell Ed that there's more to discover, Cat pulled out a map of central and the group began to look at laboratories that could possibly hold old research on the philosopher's stone. Al was the one to point out the fifth lab and Sergeant Brosh explained the reason that it had closed down. Cat knew it wouldn't take long for Ed to figure out the key placement of that laboratory. Next, Ed pointed out there was a prison next to the abandoned lab. Cat only listened as the other four discussed the placement of the lab and prison. Ed was ready to go investigate right away, but was stopped by Maria Ross. She insisted that the adults investigate first since Scar was still after them.

"She has a point," Al agreed.

Ed caved too easily, "Alright, I clearly can't argue with you."

Ross was excited to hear that Ed was following her reason. Cat knew though that Ed and Al had a plan. Those two would never cave so easily when it comes to something like this. A part of her wished the two would listen, but she knew tonight would be the night that everything would change in some way. It was still unclear how, but something in her gut told her that the lives the three teens knew now would be changed forever.

**Hello Readers,**

**I wanted thank all of you for continuing to read and hope you are still enjoying my story. I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be lengthy. I also wanted to thank snowcoloredwolf, MOONBunnie K, and Ploxy for their reviews and advice! I'm always open to constructive criticism and your opinions so please feel free to leave them in a review or a PM. I hope to have the next chapter out soon and hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**Thanks,**

**Kay**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Discovering the Truth**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I only own my original character. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ed, Al, and Cat snuck out of the window in their room and made their way to the abandoned laboratory. Ed and Al knew their suspicions were correct when they saw the level of security measures surrounding the supposedly abandoned lab. Al gave Ed a boost to jump onto the concrete wall that was ladened with barb wire. Ed made sure to land with his metal leg and hand and began to unwrap the wire so Cat could get on the wall and Al could use it to climb up. Al gave Cat a boost onto the wall when there was a clear spot for her and Ed helped pull her the rest of the way. Once Ed and Cat made their way down the wall, Al was able to climb up the wire. The three searched for an entrance first, but could only find a small vent that Ed and Cat could fit in.

"Well, I guess it'll be just you and me inside. There's no way Al's big body can fit in there." Ed stated pointing a thumb to his now brooding, armored brother.

"I can't help it that I'm big," Al said sadly.

"Don't worry Al, we'll be fine. See if you can find anything out here," Cat tried to cheer up the sad suit of armor.

"Ladies first," Ed joked while motioning to the vent.

Cat just gave Ed a dirty look, "I believe I'm a young lady in a skirt which means you will be going first."

Ed blushed at what Cat was insinuating and climbed in the vent first with Cat following behind.

Cat followed behind Ed through the tiny vent. She could hear his voice as he talked, but could barely understand him because of the echo until he began to squirm and yell.

"Ed! Stop freaking out, I'm right behind you!"

The two finally found a vent to open and ended up in a decrepit hallway. Ed jumped down first and Cat warned him that she was jumping down next. Cat began to jump down, but a piece of her clothing got stuck to a loose piece of metal making her lose her balance and control. Instead of landing hard on the cement she found herself in a pair of arms. Cat looked to see that Ed had caught her and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," was all she said.

Ed just nodded and set her down. The two began to make their way down the hallway.

"At least the lights are still on," Cat mused.

"But why are the lights on if this place isn't used anymore," Ed responded.

As the two continued to wander the hall they found themselves stepping on several pieces of blocks that set off various forms of booby traps that they narrowly dodged each time.

"Man if they're going to all this effort to keep us out then they must be hiding something good," Ed said as Cat helped pull him out of another trap. Ed placed his hand down to pull himself up only to have another block set off another trap.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now," Cat told Ed as the two listened and stood up preparing for whatever was on its way towards them. When they saw it was a large, round boulder rolling down the hall the two began running for their lives, literally. Out of the corner of Cat's eye she saw Ed trip, "Ed!" she yelled with concern. Ed rolled into the corner of the hallway where the round stone didn't touch, "I'll find you Cat!" She continued running, but was relieved that Ed was alright and finally when she came to another hallway she turned to dodge the rolling stone.

Cat went to find whoever she could whether it was Ed or the homonculi it didn't matter. She did her part which was bring the boys here, but she wasn't sure what she was to do next. Cat was thankful to come across Lust since she knew that Lust wouldn't lie to her.

"I got them here, what's the next step?"

Lust just looked at Cat, "You ate those extra stones, correct?"

"I still have them with me-"

"You should eat them Deceit, just trust me. Now it's time for you to play hostage," Lust informed the young homonculus while holding up a rope. While Lust tied up the girl she also informed her of how she would need to try to fight back so the boys wouldn't become suspicious. Cat wanted to ask Lust if she knew how the two were doing in the lab, but she decided not to since the others were concerned about her attachment to the two alchemists. All Cat could do was wait and hope that Ed would show up only so she could know that he was alright. Hearing all the different commotion happening in the lab made her wonder if Ed was doing alright.

Lust rested her hand on the tied up homonculus' shoulder, "The guards were ordered to not hurt them so you don't need to worry so much. Those two won't be any help to us if they're dead."

Cat knew that Lust could see the concern across her face, but she didn't mind since Lust was the only homonculus she felt she could trust. Cat only nodded in response to Lust and tried to not think about the brothers. If Envy saw any sign of worry she held for the two alchemists then she would quickly be separated from them.

"Come on Deceit, it's time to put your acting skills to the test," Lust informed her fellow homonculus as she grabbed onto the rope that bound her arms behind her back.

The two female homoculi walked until they found the room that Alphonse was located. It was time for Cat to play hostage if she didn't want any of her relationships ruined. As the two walked through the door she began to scream as soon as she saw Al.

"Al! Help me!" Cat pretended to try to struggle free from Lust's grasp.

"Shut up, you stupid girl," Lust commanded while pulling on the ropes to rub into the prisoner's gloved wrists.

"Cat! Let her go," Al demanded.

"I've been watching you child. The first time I caught a glimpse of you was almost four years ago. The sky was ablaze with fireworks that night."

Al lowered his fighting stance as he remembered back on that night, "Who are you? He called you a-a homonculus, but that can't be true."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"A homonculus is an artificially created person, a human that's not human, a living doll. No one's ever successfully made one before, it's impossible." Al spoke to the seductive creature.

Cat only lowered her head as she heard Al's words. If they ever knew what she really was then they'd never accept her to be a part of their lives.

"Oh it's very possible, believe me. It's no less possible than a boy that has a soul but not a body to go with it." Lust used her free hand to extend her dagger like nails and trap Al against a wall.

"No! Al! Let him GO!" Cat began to yell and struggle once again.

"You really aren't human are you?" Al questioned with fear in his voice.

Gluttony appeared from a hole in the wall and grabbed onto one of his armored legs, "Oh goody, can I eat him now?" The fat homonculus asked before taking a bite out of the suit of armor.

"Come on Gluttony, we're going to need to use these two so don't eat too much of him," Lust ordered the short, plump homonculus.

"Let him go! Use me instead, but let him go!" Cat once again pleaded.

Lust pulled on the ropes again to stop the girl from trying to "escape," "Sorry, but we can't have him running and getting the military to rescue you so he's coming with us." Lust turned and pulled Cat with her while she continued to pretend to struggle to be released while Gluttony picked up the suit of armor.

When they reached the room where Lust and Deceit were waiting before Gluttony placed Al on the ground and Lust sat upon his armor. Lust had let go of the rope since it seemed Al had seemed to passed out from fear.

"And where is the scarred man?" Lust asked her pet, Gluttony.

"He fell into the bad place," he replied childishly.

"Really? That's no big loss. Greed may show up to put a wrench in things any moment. We've got to get Fullmetal boy to hurry up while we can."

"So this is where Greed's been trapped this whole time?" Deceit questioned.

"You better not go looking for him or you'll just find yourself in even deeper trouble. You know he only cares about one person and that's himself. You'd be a fool to go after him no matter how close you two think you are." Lust warned the curious homonculus. "You have eaten those stones, correct Deceit? You're going to need all of your strength for the next step."

"Yes, I have," Deceit lied to the two homonculi.

After a loud explosion that rocked the entire lab, Cat could hear what sounded like the Brigadier General's voice talking to Ed, but she knew it was Envy disguised as the deceased alchemist. Next she could hear Envy's voice taunting Ed and figured Ed was trying to fight the shapeshifting homonculus.

Lust grabbed onto Cat's restraints once again and had Gluttony bring Al as they walked to the room that contained the red water, prisoners, Envy, and most importantly a very injured Edward.

Cat saw Envy about to kick Ed while he laid on the ground in pain as Envy yelled, "I can never forgive you for carrying that bastard's blood in your veins!"

"Envy!" Lust yelled to stop him from continuing to beat the boy. "Don't take it out on him because you failed to screen the ingredients thoroughly enough."

Ed looked towards the woman that was talking, "Huh? I've seen you." Then he focused on the person that was at the woman's side and his eyes widened at the realization of who it was. "Cat!" He cried for the captured girl.

Cat only looked at the ground, ashamed of what was occurring before her.

"If you don't want to suffer anymore physical punishment then I suggest you get on with the transmutation." The seductive woman told Ed.

"Let her go!" Ed demanded.

"We've had a minor setback, but the ingredients are still fresh," Lust continued ignoring the boys demands.

Ed looked towards the prisoners, "You want me to use these convicts to make a philosophers stone, that's your plan. You really think I'd take their lives?" Ed asked directing his attention back to Lust.

The convicts grew scared for their lives after hearing the reason why they were all brought there and began to run for the exit. They all stopped when Gluttony came walking through dragging a suit of armor behind him.

"I think you have no choice in the matter, Edward," Lust teased as she pushed Cat and walked over to Al's upper half that Gluttony had tossed towards her.

"Brother, these people-their homonculi," Al informed his wounded older brother.

"H-homonculi?" Edward stated unbelievable to the statement.

"That is correct," came a raspy, quiet voice in the room.

A captured Cat and Ed looked to holder of the voice. A chimera Shou Tucker walked over carrying the Nina doll he had been creating. HIs body unnaturally attached to a giant animal with his human head flipped upside down to the human world.

"These people are indeed homonculi, perfectly created artificial humans. They've promised to provide me with the secrets in creating a homonculus so I can at last bring my precious Nina back to life."

"That doll will never be Nina!" Cat finally yelled at the mixed creature.

Ed was relieved to finally see Cat react so he knew she wasn't completely broken from whatever she'd been through in the lab, but Ed couldn't help but notice it didn't seem like she had been injured in anyway.

The chimera Shou continued to speak ignoring the teen girl, "I already have her soul; I keep it here," he pointed towards his head, "my Nina's spirit lives in all of my memories of her. I can implant those memories into the homonculus and have an even more perfect Nina than the original."

"Shut up you fucked up bastard!" Cat struggled to be free from the female homonculus wanting to attack her former mentor.

"It still won't be the real Nina!" Ed shouted only to receive a kick in the face from Envy.

"Edward!" Cat screamed and continue to struggle to be freed from her captor.

Envy crouched over Ed's body, "This pointless chit chat stops here. So pipsqueak, why don't you get to work on the transmutations now? You can start by fixing the ceiling."

Ed only grunted in reply and Cat hung her head to look at the ground.

Lust sighed, "I'm embarrassed to admit, but our group in incapable of using alchemy on our own. We have to rely on others to do it for us."

"If you can't use alchemy then what's the point? What could you possibly do with a philosophers stone?" Ed questioned the homonculi.

Lust looked at Ed in the eyes before looking away and answering, "I want to become a human nothing more."

Cat looked towards her "captor." It all made sense now why she and Lust had bonded like they did. They both had the same desire to become a human.

Ed tried to push himself up, "If you guys are really homonculi like you say; there must be an alchemist out there somewhere that created you. Why don't you get him to do your dirty work for you?"

Envy kicked Edward before correcting him, "We weren't created by anyone, we were born."

Ed held onto his hurting side most likely a few ribs had been broken from his experience in the laboratory.

"Given our limitations, all we could do was leave a trail of breadcrumbs pointing toward the stone and advise some eager alchemists on how to go about constructing the stone for themselves." Lust spilled their process of trying to gain a philosophers stone.

Ed began to put together the puzzle pieces of how Mugiar and Marcoh were used to achieve the homonculi's goal and even their use of Tucker and Cornello's fake stone.

"We leave the fake bait and sure enough every idiot came flocking." Envy confirmed Ed's theory.

"And that's the way we found you boys; you found us," Lust followed up.

Ed's face was painted with shock, "Are you saying...that me coming here..was all apart of your plan?"

As soon as Ed asked his question, Cat couldn't look at him any longer feeling the guilt of this whole night wash over her.

"You see Edward, it's equivalent exchange, we give you the information to make a stone and you make us all human." Lust told the young alchemist.

"Why the hell would I do that for you guys?" Ed questioned the creatures that held the three teens captive.

"Oh but you misunderstand Fullmetal, we're not asking you we're telling. Here, catch Envy," Lust prepared the other homonculus as she pushed the tied up Cat towards Envy. Lust then knocked off Al's helmet and put her sharp nail against his blood seal. "If you don't then you can say goodbye to your brother," Lust threatened.

"NO! Don't! He's my little brother! Please don't take him away. I'm begging you" Ed pleaded.

Cat's eyes grew wide with fear that Al's soul would soon be unbound from the armor.

"Ed, it's ok. What am I after all?" Al tried to assure his older brother.

"Don't give up on me now Al, K!" Ed clapped his hands and fixed the ceiling.

Gluttony rounded up the convicts to stand in the middle of the transmutation circle as Ed finished placing the containers of red water along the array.

"Brother! No! You can't do this it's not worth it!" Al called trying to convince his brother to stop from making a horrible mistake.

"Ed this isn't you! This isn't how you want to do this!" Cat began to yell only to be muffled by Envy's hand covering her mouth. Ed only ignored the cries as he set up the transmutation.

"That's it kid. You can do it," Lust encouraged Ed's actions.

"This is crazy!" Al continued to yell at his older brother and Cat tried to mumble through Envy's hand.

Ed slowly moved towards the circle, clapped his human hand against his limp automail hand and knelt down next to the transmutation circle.

"Quit doing this brother! They're people! They're human!" Al pleaded with Ed to stop.

"I promised that I'd get you your body back no matter what," Ed reminded Al as he stared at the circle before him. Ed motioned his hand towards the circle, but slowly pulled it away before touching the ground.

"Sorry, Al, I just can't do it."

"This is taking too long," Envy yelled before transmuting his arm into one like Ed's with a blade atop of the metal hand. With his hand still covering Cat's mouth, Envy shoved the blade into the right side of her pelvis until it hit against her pelvic bone. Her scream was muffled by Envy's hand as she fell to the ground.

"Cat!" Both brothers yelled in unison.

"If you make a philosophers stone then you can save your precious girlfriend's life," Envy ordered Ed.

Cat's new wound let fresh blood pour along the laboratory floor. Lust knew in that instant that she had lied about eating the stones. The mixed homonculus would not be losing that amount of blood if she had eaten the weaker stones. She truly could die now since she made the foolish decision. Before anything else could be done a large blast came from one of the walls causing the containers of red water shatter and pour across the floor.

Cat could hear someone's voice calling out to Ed. Her vision was becoming blurry due to the amount of blood she was losing. She tried to reach a hand towards Edward while whispering, "E-Ed...I-I'm s-sorry…." Last thing Cat remembered was seeing a figure that looked like Ed run toward her and a bright blue flash before losing consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

_**When Fear Becomes Reality**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters only my original character. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ed slowly opened his eyes to see a bright light shining from the top of a ceiling. He heard a voice say that he was finally up. Once Ed's mind finally awoken he shot up in the bed he was laying in, "Where's Al?!" Fear growing as to what had happened to his younger brother. He looked past Sergeant Brosh and Lieutenant Ross and saw Ed sitting in the corner of the room. Ed's eyes widened as he saw the extent of damage that Al's suit of armor had taken in the fifth laboratory. "Sorry Al, that's the second time you've been carved up," Ed apologized.

Al quietly sighed a, "yeah," in response to Ed's apology.

Ed's mind then wandered to another person that had been in the lab with them. "Where's Cat?! Is she ok?" Ed asked concerned as he remembered what had happened to her.

Brosh and Ross glanced at each other before Ross answered, "She's in another room, Sir. She has yet to wake up."

Ed didn't bother trying to hide any concern that he felt for his friend. Ed tried to get out of his bed, but instantly regretted it because of the amount of pain it caused.

"Where are you trying to go, Sir?" Ross questioned as she tried to help stabilize the injured teen.

"I want to go check on Cat," Ed answered through gritted teeth as he tried to stand and stretch his sore muscles.

"At least let us help you Sir. Brosh, go get a wheelchair," Ross ordered her partner.

Brosh hurriedly left the room and returned with a wheelchair. Ross took Ed to Cat's room that was located down the hall and Brosh stayed with Al in Ed's room.

Ed couldn't help but be overwhelmed with guilt when he was entered into Cat's hospital room. She laid in the bed almost lifeless. Her pale skin looked ghostly white and Ed immediately thought back to the way his mother had looked as she laid on her death bed.

After he was wheeled next to her bed side, Ed grabbed onto Cat's cold hand with his only mobile hand. His automail rested in a sling since it broke in the lab. He squeezed her hand and held it up to his forehead as he looked down on the bed upset with his foolish actions.

"I-I'm so sorry, Cat," Ed whispered to the unconscious girl, "I'm so sorry I dragged you into all of this." Ed tried to stop the tears escaping from his eyes, but one slipped down his cheek and landed on the bed sheets.

Ross placed her hand on Ed's shoulder, "It's not your fault. She made the decision to enter the lab with you and Al. Cat's a smart girl and knew she could end up hurt too."

Ed never bothered looking up at his bodyguard, "What did the doctor say?"

She let go of Ed's shoulder and sighed, "Cat had to have surgery. They are hoping for a smooth recovery, but she will have some long term problems," Ross answered solemnly.

"Like what?" The guilt ridden boy asked.

"When she's older it will be difficult for her to have children. The reproductive organs were destroyed by whatever impaled her body."

Ed only squeezed Cat's hand even harder wishing that she may wake up. "When will she be awake?"

"They said it could be within the next coupled days-"

Ed interjected before Maria Ross could finish her response, "Let Al know that I'll be staying here until Cat wakes up."

"But Sir, you really should-"

"That's an order."

Ross knew there was no reason to argue with the stubborn boy, "Yes Sir." She walked out of the room to notify the younger brother of Ed's location.

Ed stayed seated at Cat's bedside waiting anxiously to see her violet eyes again. Maria Ross had posted herself outside of the entrance to Cat's room so she could continue her job of keeping guard of the young alchemists. Food and water would be brought to Ed and he would eat some of his meals even though his appetite was low. He would only leave her bedside to use the restroom and laid his head against the bed to get some rest. Ed would spend the days rambling to Cat about how much he guilt he carried for her injuries and reflected on their past adventures. Finally, in the late night of their third day in the hospital, Ed was awoken from movement on the bed that his head rested upon.

Cat was beginning to awaken from her days long rest. She slowly moved her head back and forth against the pillow and raised her left hand to her eyes. Cat shifted her head to the right side and found Ed staring at her. Ed couldn't express the joy that he felt being able to look into Cat's amethyst orbs. Before he even realized what he was doing, Ed wrapped his arms around the now awake Cathryn holding her as close to him as possible. Cat didn't quite understand why Ed was acting the way he was until she felt the soreness in her body and all of her memories of the past events. Cat enjoyed the closeness she shared with Ed, but couldn't help but groan in pain. Ed quickly loosened his grip on Cat scared that he may have hurt her even more.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked concerned by the grunt of pain Cat had made.

Cat tried to give him a small smile and nod to answer. "Where are we?" Cat was still confused as to their location and current situation.

"We're in the hospital, you've been unconscious the past few days since we were in…" Ed trailed off.

Cat looked away from Ed as she tried to slowly push herself up into a sitting position. Ed reached to help her once he saw Cat squint in pain.

"Thanks," Cat said as she scooted to one side of the bed so Ed had room to sit with her. Ed wasn't sure if he should sit on the bed with her, but his back and neck were extremely sore from sleeping in the chair.

"How long have you been here?" Cat asked as she noticed the empty trays of food.

Ed finally decided to sit next to Cat on the bed before answering with a blush across his face, "Since I uh woke up a couple days ago."

Ed felt Cat's now warmer skin grip onto his human hand and lace her fingers within his. He first looked at their tangled hands then into Cat's gorgeous eyes. "Thanks Ed."

"For what?" Ed asked dumbly.

Cat leaned her forehead against Ed's, "Caring for me," she answered simply.

"Of course I care for you," Ed responded as the two looked into each other's eyes. The only light in the room came from the star filled sky surrounding the full moon.

"I care for you too," Cat replied as the two's noses began to touch as their faces inched closer together.

Cat lifted her left arm to run her hand through Ed's silky golden hair. Ed caught sight of markings on her left hand out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but shift his eyes to look at the markings and instinctively grabbed onto her arm while pulling his face away from hers. Ed looked sternly at the ouroboros tattoo that was etched into Cat's left palm. All Cat could do was wonder what was going through Ed's mind as he stared at her left hand.

"You-You're one of….them….aren't you?" Ed asked accusingly.

Immediately she felt a lump grow in her throat after hearing his question. Cat opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out.

Ed slowly began to piece together the words that Lust had spoken and all the events Cat had been apart of.

"Did you lead us there?" Ed continued to question.

"I-I-I-I," Cat tried to stammer out unsure of what to answer.

"You've been working for them all of this time and you helped lead us to the lab. You caused all of this and you knew all along!" Ed yelled as he climbed off the bed.

Cat continued to hold Ed's hand and even grabbed onto it with her other hand, "Ed, please don't! I'm so sorry!" She pleaded as Ed pulled his hand away from her.

"I never want to see you again!" Ed finished while storming out of the hospital room.

Cat could only stare at the doorway that Ed walked through. She didn't even realize she had been crying until she felt more tears running down her cheeks. Her fear had become a reality. Ed discovered what she truly was and left her feeling broken and alone. Cat looked around the hospital room and saw her tattered clothes and travel bag sitting in a chair. She needed to leave because if Ed told anyone what he discovered tonight then everything they'd worked for would be shot to hell and she wasn't going to let Lust's and her goal to become human be destroyed. She slowly made her way out of the bed and looked at her healing scar. Even though she didn't eat the stones like she was told Cat could still heal faster than a normal human. Her muscles were still sore and needed to be stretched. She made her way to her items and began to get dressed. Cat searched through her bag and found the locket that Ed and Al had given her for her birthday. She clutched the locket and whispered, "I'm sorry," as one last tear slid down her cheek. Cat laid the locket on the table next to the bed before returning to her travel bag. The small pouch that contained the red stones was still hidden away. Cat grabbed the bag and poured the stones into her mouth. Her eyes constricted and Cat's features became more like the her fellow homonculi. She grabbed her belongings and opened the window in her room. She sat on the windowsill and looked towards the ground before leaping to the ground.

Ed returned to his room, too furious to even form full sentences. Al looked towards his upset older brother, "I thought you were staying with Cat until she woke up."

Ed growled before answering, "She's one of them!" He didn't mean to yell at his brother, but his anger only continued to grow.

"What? Who?" Al asked unsure of what Ed meant.

"Cat's a homonculus! She was part of this whole thing." Ed answered while pacing across his hospital room.

Al was in a state of shock, "H-how do you know?"

Ed stopped in his tracks, "I saw the ouroboros tattoo on her left palm," he quietly answered.

The two went silent still in shock at the truth that was discovered.

"How do you know she was working with them?" Al was still trying to figure out how Cat could betray them the way she had.

"She led us to the lab and was part of their plans" Ed formed his hand into a fist.

"Does anyone else know?"

Ed looked to his beaten younger brother, "I know there must be at least two people that know what she is."

Ed flopped himself on his hospital bed as he tried to stop his mind.

The next morning Maria Ross rushed into Ed's hospital room, "Fullmetal if you're in here then where is Natural?"

Ed jumped up to look at the lieutenant, "What do you mean?" He didn't do much to hide the anger in his voice.

Ross gave Ed a confused look, "She can't be found in the hospital and you said you would stay until she woke up. Do you know where she is?"

"Why should I care?" Ed grunted.

"Maybe because you're partner has disappeared and the only thing left in her room was this," Ross held out a familiar locket towards Edward. He couldn't help but feel a pain strike through his chest at the sight of the gift she left behind.

Ed snatched the locket out of her hand, "She must've moved on to other things."

Before any other questions could be asked, Maes Hughes walking in the room. Ed sat on his bed while Hughes made up an excuse for Brosh and Ross to leave the room so the three could talk privately about the events in laboratory five. Ed talked about the events to Maes, but he could tell that there was more than what Ed was admitting.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you need to tell me?" Maes asked to try to get the full truth.

Ed grabbed the picture of the ouroboros symbol drawn on it and held it up to Hughes, "Have you ever seen this symbol in person?"

Maes sighed knowing that eventually these two boys would learn the truth about Cat. "So that's why she ran away."

Ed's eyes constricted in shock that Hughes knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Yes she is a homonculus, but only part of one. If you want any details then you'll need to ask Mustang." Hughes admitted.

"What Scar said, that day in the alley, was all true…" Ed mumbled to himself.

"No one's perfect Ed and Cathryn's always struggled in understanding who she truly is. Before Roy sent her to get you and Al we knew she was getting herself into trouble. He was hoping you two would help turn her around for the better, but it seems she's still struggling with her inner demons. I'm not making any excuses for her, but you should try to find out her reasons for her actions." Hughes walked out of the room to let his words sink into the boy's mind.


End file.
